The Fox and the Lion
by andromeda90
Summary: He hadn't seen Conrad for a while and now Kenji was his sole reason for living, but it was not going to last long. Drabbles, Conzak, along with yuuram, gundal, shinou/murata.
1. Path of Sin

Title: Path of Sin

Pairing: Hints of Conrad/Yuuri, of Conrart/Yozak and of Yuuri/Wolfram

Summary: Conrart broods and Yozak comes in. Conrart begins to realize.

………………….

Conrart looked down at the dieing trees for winter was just around the corner. He let a small smile tug on his lips as Yuuri laughed and chased Greta around.

Yuuri was so carefree. Nothing seemed to dampen his spirits and he brought cheer to everyone. Even Gwendal, who may not show it as much as the others, has lighten up. Conrart was not sure if he was being biased, but to him, Yuuri was the best Maou they've had.

"Wimp!" Conrart could hear Wolfram call out to Yuuri, for it was getting pretty late. He chuckled as Yuuri and Greta managed to get Wolfram to join in on their game.

Conrart just shook his head, eyes saddening a bit. He could see the love shine in his brother's eyes, a love that Yuuri did not have for him.

Many nights he could not sleep, feeling the guilt eat at his soul. There was nothing he could do, though. He could not control someone's heart. To make his brother happy, he would easily give up everything to make Yuuri love him, but he couldn't.

He was such a liar, and he could understand the hate Wolfram had towards him. He did not blame Wolfram, no matter how much it hurt him.

He could feel the tears prickling at his eyes once again. He messed everything up for everyone. He should have said no, should had rejected him. He had been so young and loving, may be, with time he'll grow out of it.

He could always hope, yet the problem was, that he wished it did not happened. Sometimes, it pains him to think of the time when he'll realize his mistake he made with him. He'll see the regret and embarrassment in those eyes. It hurts and that is when he hates himself more. How could he think of his pain, when so many others are suffering?

"You know, you brood too much?" A voice broke him from his thoughts. Conrart could feel his heart break a little bit more as he looked over at the upcoming person.

"You should get a hobby, captain." Yozak advised, admonishing him with a finger and his other arm on his waist.

"I have yet to find one to my liking." Conrart tried to smile, even though he knew Yozak could see straight through him. Yozak just sighed and shook his head.

"They seem like they are having fun." Yozak nodded down to Yuuri and Wolfram chasing Greta.

"Yeah, they are." Conrart agreed softly.

"He sure is growing fast, isn't he?" Yozak muttered as he leaned his elbows on the window's edge.

"Yeah, he is maturing." Conrart agreed once again.

"He sure is hot, too bad he has to marry Wolfram, huh?" Yozak looked over at Conrart, calculating his reaction. Conrart clenched his jaw and fists.

"There is nothing bad about him marrying Wolfram." Conrart hissed, trying to clam down.

"Really? And here I thought you did not want them to get married." Yozak looked at Conrart, eyes boring into Conrart's.

"No, they deserve to be happy." Conrart stated.

"Yes, they do. Too bad no one can see what their happiness is until it is too late, don't you agree?" Yozak smiled bitterly, glancing back down at Yuuri.

"Yes….some people are stupid and never notice…." Conrart muttered, looking over at Wolfram.

"He will leave and not come back, and he won't be able to do anything about it. It will be too late." Yozak sighed.

"Wolfram loves Yuuri, I do not think he'll ever stop." Conrart said, mournfully.

Yozak closed his eyes, smiling sadly as he took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air.

"Yes, one will never really stop loving someone. There comes a time when you cannot wait any longer….and you'll set them free and wish them the best…." Yozak spoke very softly, almost a whisper.

"That will not happen, not to Wolfram. Yuuri will notice." Conrart said, very sure of his answer. Yozak opened his eyes and looked over at Conrart. He stared hard at him, trying to figure him out.

"You love him, yet what he feels for you is more of a crush. What he is starting to feel for Wolfram is the real thing." Yozak stated, standing straight.

"I do not love him that way, Yozak."

"Yes, you do." Yozak shook his head, a mixture of sadness and amusement shining in his eyes.

"Than I'll set him free so he can be happy." Conrart looked at Yozak, sorrow pouring from him. Yozak sighed, eyes darkening with disappointment.

"Captain, my Captain." Yozak stepped up to him and caressed his face.

"Too many hearts, none really belonged to you."

"Yozak, people get chances." Conrart was close to begging for a chance and Yozak knew it.

"No, you do not love me. You chose your path, Conrart." Yozak sighed.

"There are always new paths opening up." Conrart pleaded.

Yozak shook his head. He pressed his lips against Conrart's, lips barely grazing one another.

"You chose your path and a path of sin, can only lead to more sins." Yozak whispered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, before he pulled away and walked down the hall.

"Yozak!" Conrart cried out for him.

"Captain, you know the right thing to do. May be, when you find your self back from the path of sin, give me a call." Yozak looked back at him and winked, before he walked around the corner and out of sight.

"Yozak." Conrart whispered as he hugged himself and looked down at the now lonely garden. May be…..may be….


	2. Falling Leaves

Title: Falling Leaves

Paring: C/Y and Y/W hints

Warning: well, slash and fluff

Summary: A question is asked, under the falling leaves, where only the two of them exist.

…………..

The leaves begin to fall. Autumn is on its way, now. The trees are beginning to look bare and the air has gotten a sudden chill to it.

The skies have begun to darken bit by bit. The flowers have also began to close for the winter.

Another year has passed and no matter that winter is coming; days have not looked any brighter.

I just can't help but smile as Yuuri turns his glimmering eyes towards me, waving at me from his place on the horse. Wolfram is of course shooting daggers at me, jealousy over powering him. A jealousy that I am not sure were he got from for Gwendal does not show it. My big brother doe not show a lot, but he is quiet gentle, too bad he does not show it often.

May be mother, she tends to be possessive at times.

"Conrart!" Yuuri called him over much to Wolfram's dismay. I couldn't stop the amused smile showing on his face.

"Yes Heika." I asked, smiling apologetically when Yuuri glared at me for calling him Heika.

"Weller, are you going to accompany us? Stop lagging behind." Wolfram snapped, annoyed.

"Sorry, but I am tired and I think I'm going to stay behind." My gentle smile never leaving my face. I saw Yuuri's face darken, but Wolfram's face brighten. My heart is always at odds of what to do about them. My little brother I love with all my heart, but Yuuri is my king. I have to keep loyal to him. He is the Maou, and I can't help caring for him like a son. I have been with him since he was a little baby, I just wished Wolfram would understand that what he feels for Yuuri is more of a sibling love than anything else. Wolfram has always been very emotional, so I don't expect to understand.

I can't help but smile as Wolfram rushes Yuuri forward before Yuuri snaps and they end up bickering loudly. I rather feel sorry for the horses, whom have to deal with that every day.

The sounds of hoofs making their way closer makes my heart beat faster. I turn my horse around to see who it is that is coming.

I can't help the big smile spreading over my face. My eyes are greeted with the beautiful sight of glimmering blue eyes that never fail to take my breath away.

"Hey, Captain. Babysitting again?" Yozak smiled tiredly, coming to a stop right next to me.

"Hmm, no actually. I was invited to join in." I explain, making Yozak looked at him a bit confused.

"Yet, you are just waiting here? Instead of joining in the fun?" Yozak cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm rather happy being here; besides, it wouldn't much fun with out you." I smiled.

"You did something, what you do?" Yozak looked at me suspiciously. I just laughed merrily and shake my head.

"Nothing, really. Believe it or not, I did miss you. You took way too long this time." I finished a bit worriedly, looking him over for any sing of injuries.

"I'm fine, just it was far and since winter is on its way, it takes a bit more time to get to places." Yozak sighed, eyes dropping tiredly.

"You need to go get some sleep. Come on." I say, steering back to the stables and brining Yozak's horse along.

"I can steer him myself, you know?" Yozak chuckled.

"I know." I respond, the smile was yet to leave my face. Somehow, no matter what, Yozak had that effect on me. I could smile for weeks, just by being with Yozak.

He made everything better, and with him, I was myself.

He knew me, better than I knew myself. Sometimes, it is rather surprising how well he knows me. He says I know him just the same, of course I never pay much attention. Especially when all I can do is drown in his sapphire blue eyes, which makes him think I don't listen to him. It is worth it, because he makes such cute face when he is annoyed at me.

"Captain?" Yozak breaks the silence, for I barely noticed we have stopped under the tree and its falling leaves.

"Sorry, I spaced out."

"You feeling okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately." Yozak looked at me worriedly. I smiled, because I was fine, it was just that I have been thinking about making our relationship official and I mean official.

"Just fine, I guess I just wanted to be part of the beautiful scenery." I answer looking up the falling leaves. Yozak just chuckles and looks up as well.

"Yozak?" Yozak looks back at me and grins, waiting for me to say what I want to say. I just sigh and reach for his hand, tugging him towards me. Like always, he complies with my wishes.

"Marry me?" I muttered before I crush my lips to his. I don't need to here his answer, for the intensity of the kiss told me all I needed to know. We remain like that, happy under the falling leaves…..


	3. Gravity

Title: Gravity

Pairing: C/Y

Summary: Young Conrart and Yozak figure out why gravity is called gravity.

………………..

Gravity

…………….

"Yozak!" Conrart cried out, rushing over to where Yozak was playing his ball.

"Conrart? What's wrong?" Yozak frowned, immediately dropping his ball.

"A kitten is stuck on a tree!" Conrart pouted, pointing over to one of the trees. Yozak frowned and let Conrart take where the kitten was.

Aww, it is so cute!" Yozak smiled as he looked up at the little brown kitten.

"How are we going to get it down?" Conrart asked worriedly.

Yozak frowned and looked around. How could they get it down? The only way he knew how was to climb up, and that would have to be him. They would kill him if anything happened to Conrart. Mind made up, Yozak walked up to the tree.

"Have to climb up and get it." Yozak stated, grabbing on the branches and pulling himself up.

"No, that is too dangerous!" Conrart scowled, ready to pull him back down.

"I'll be fine, you will be down here to catch me, right?" Yozak looked down at him, a bit worried.

"of course! Just be careful." Conrart looked at the tree, a bit apprehensive. He paced back and forth under the tree, eyes never leaving Yozak's form.

"Hey, Conrart, here come the kitty." Yozak called out from up the tree. Conrart looked up, ready to catch the cat.

"Meh meh!"

"Uuuufff!"

"You got it?" Yozak looked down and grinned when he saw the kitten cuddling up against Conrart.

"Aww, he likes you." Yozak giggled before looking around for a way down. Conrart placed the kitten down, and looked back up.

"Be careful." Conrad called up. Conrart was about to have a heart attack, could he have one at his age? He was sure he could. He was so worried, what if Yozak fell? Would he die? Conrart did not want to think of that.

Yozak began his way down, taking his time so as to not slip. Conrart was nodding, agreeing with Yozak's slow and calculated steps.

Conrart's eyes widen as he heard a snap. Yozak gasped as the branch he held on top snapped in two. Yozak could feel himself loosing his balance. He began to wobble and bend back and forth.

"Yozak!" Conrart cried out.

Yozak clenched his eyes shut as he tried to hold on to another branch, but he was too small. Finally, the branch he was standing on could not hold his weight any more and snapped in two. Yozak cried out, feeling the air rush past him. Conrart could feel time stop as he saw his friend begin to fall down the tree.

"Yozak!" Conrart rushed over, arms open to catch Yozak.

"Uuuuffffff!" Conrart grunted as he found himself falling back, the impact of Yozak's body hitting him being too much. Yozak gasped and held onto Conrart tightly. His whole body could not stop shaking. Conrart was also shaking. He held Yozak close to him, so as to make sure Yozak was still there.

"Do not do that to me, ever again." Conrart hissed angrily as he looked down at Yozak. Yozak nodded a bit numbly, still in shock.

"You scared me. What would I do with out you?" Conrart sighed, rubbing Yozak's back, helping him calm down.

"Sorry. I guess gravity caught up with me." Yozak answered after a few minutes had passed by. Yozak was still in Conrart's lap, enjoying Conrart's warmth.

Conrart nodded and smiled, placing a kiss on Yozak's forehead.

"You have no idea the gravity of the situation Yozak." Conrart grinned down at Yozak and Yozak laughed. They both finally laid back on the grass, relaxed and calm from the big fright they had just had a few minutes ago.

Neither understood the gravity of gravity, just that they would always have the other to catch them and make it all better.

"Thanks for catching me."

"Always, Yozak….always….."


	4. Starlights, Sapphires, and Secrets

Title: Starlight

Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram and Connrad/Yozak

Summary: Yuuri tries to teach Wolfram about manga, and Sailor Moon is brought along ending up with a depressed Yozak.

….

"I do not understand this!" Wolfram scowled, throwing a manga across the room.

"What don't you understand?" Yuuri sighed, going over to retrieve the manga.

"Everything! The girl is with the other guy? But she is going out with this new guy which is actually a girl?" Wolfram couldn't comprehend what exactly the story was about.

Yozak looked up from the manga he was reading. He had no idea what wolfram was talking about, but he rather liked his. the images were nicely drawn and the characters were interesting. The girl was captured and the guy has to go different worlds and save her memories or heart. Yozak was still figuring it out.

Conrart on the other hand, was reading a novel for he already the story of the mangas.

"What are you reading?" Yozak asked curiously, wanting to know what was up with the girl cheating on her guy with a girl. It sounded pretty interesting.

"I believe he means Sailor Moon." Conrart sighed, catching a glimpse of the mangas strewn around wolfram.

"Ohh, Sailor Moon?" Yozak placed his down and picked a sailor moon manga.

"Yes, Sailor Moon! It is confusing!" Wolfram scowled, glaring heatedly at the stupid manga in front of him.

"Look, Wolfram. She is not really with this guy/girl person."

"What do you mean, she isn't? So she is a slut, because that way she is acting, not good!" Wolfram growled, annoyed.

Conrart just shook his head in amusement. He never believed his sibling to have a talk with Yuuri about Sailor Moon.

"Hey, this guy is pretty cute." Yozak said as he opened one of the mangas to a page with a picture of Mamoru on it.

"His girlfriend is cheating on him with a girl." Wolfram told Yozak, who frowned.

"She is not with the other guy!" Yuuri cried out exasperated.

"How about the taking cats than? And the whole transformation? And does anyone notice how the guys are the girls?" Wolfram was close to screaming. Yuuri just groaned. He should have never given the manga to Wolfram, at least not Sailor Moon.

"Wolfram, the cats are magical cats from the moon, which enables them to talk. The guys that transform into girls are there to save their princess and no one notices because it is a fantasy thing." Conrart tried to explain.

"So what is it they are girls and then guys? Because they look like girls either way." Yozak mentioned, flipping to another page.

"They are disguised as guys, because that way they can mix in better."

"Great, which means that the girl falls in love with Sailor Moon, while also loving the princess she needs to find?" Wolfram pouted, the whole scramble of things giving him a headache.

"Well, actually, I never finished reading the manga." Conrart shrugged, while Yuuri tried to look through the rest of the manga for the answer.

"Yeah, me neither." Yuuri mumbled.

"Well, these starlights are like Yozak!" Wolfram grinned, finally getting what they were saying.

"Wait what?" Yozak looked up, a bit confused.

"Well, the starlights are girls play to be boys and fall in love with girls. You re a boy pretending to be a girl and you fell in love with a guy." Wolfram motions at Conrart, while grinning as everything makes sense.

"oh…." Yozak blinked, not having of thought about it that way.

"Wolfram! Come on!" Yuuri immediately stood up, panicky.

"What?"

"Greta!" Wolfram was up and out of the door, followed by Yuuri.

"Well, that was amusing." Conrart shook his head.

"Yeah…." Yozak sighed, throwing the Sailor Moon manga back to its pile.

"I'll leave you to read in peace." Yozak muttered, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yozak, what's wrong?" Conrart frowned, noticing Yozak's downcast face.

"Nothing, just a bit tired." Yozak turned, plastering a grin on his face.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me." Conrart motioned him over, and Yozak couldn't refuse and walked over and sat next to Conrart.

"Just what Wolfram said." Yozak sighed, feeling stupid now that he boasted his problem out loud.

"What, comparing you to the character?" Conrart frowned.

"No, it is just….the starlight fell for the girl, but she was in love with this guy…and well….you…." Yozak looked down at the floor.

"Yozak." Conrart sighed, before gently lifting Yozak's chin up.

"You may resemble the starlight because of your job, but your life is nothing like hers." Conrart said, sternly, trying to make Yozak understand that Conrart loved him.

"I know, but…." Yozak closed his eyes.

"I love you…you and only you…" Conrart pressed his lips onto Yozak's in a gentle kiss.

"My starlight." Conrart muttered, after puling away from the kiss and pulling Yozak into his arms.

* * *

Title: Blue Sapphires

Pairing: C/Y

Warning: Nothing, just fluff

Summary: Conrad shows how much he treasures and loves him through a poem.

Blue Sapphires

Let me tell you,

How rich I am.

For I own,

The most beautiful pair of jewels.

They are mine to see.

Mine to enjoy.

They glow brightly,

For me and me alone.

Nothing in the world,

Can compare to their shine.

They never dull,

Always so strong.

Such a beautiful shade of blue,

More breathtaking than the sky,

More inspiring than the ocean,

It is more than royal blue.

Not even heavenly blue can come close,

To defining the beauty,

Of my two blue sapphires.

Forever they'll be mine,

Forever they'll entrance me,

Forever they'll glow.

Forever they'll be,

Engrave in this heart of mine.

For nothing will ever compare,

To those beautiful blue sapphires,

That every morning ,

Look with love at me.

All I can do,

Is look deeply into them,

And stare in awe,

At those blue eyes,

Which make me the riches man alive.

Yozak smiled a watery smile. His vision was blurred by the tears that made their way down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what the paper said. It was so beautiful.

"I hope you loved it." Conrart muttered, gently wiping the tears from Yozak's cheek. Yozak just looked at Conrart, unable to form words to express what he felt.

"Shh…" Conrart smiled pulling Yozak to his chest and running his hand through Yozak's hair. Yozak sighed and closed his eyes, letting the smile take over his face.

"I love you….and your beautiful blue sapphire eyes." Conrart muttered, raising Yozak's face up and placing feathery kisses on Yozak's eye lids.

* * *

Title: Utopia

Pairing: C/Y

Summary: Yozak does not understand why there is Utopia, when he already lives in one.

….

Yozak blinked for a few seconds, before frowning. He had been reading the same page for some minutes now, and still he could not comprehend what was up with the book.

Heika had brought it back from his world, and some parts he understood others it was a bit confusing. He felt a bit nervous having to ask people. It made him feel stupid, so he had tried getting it on his own, but he needed expert advice on it. He had to ask someone, but who? Asking the Heika is embarrassing enough, no that is a no, no matter how nice he is. Wolfram, Gunter, and Gwendal don't know much about Yuuri's world so to ask them is pointless. To ask Conrart, well, he rather just not understand the book than ask Conrart. Not that his lover was not good at explaining and he doesn't make him feel stupid, but he rather made Conrart proud. It was settled than, he would go ask Murata. The Great Sage is a great teacher!

With his mind set up, Yozak stood up and placed the book on his night stand. He walked out of the room and towards Murata's. He knocked and waited a few seconds, before finally Murata opened the door and looked questioningly at Yozak.

"What do you want this time?" Murata asked.

"What makes you think want something?" Yozak pouted.

"Normally you just walk in." Murata explained.

"Oh, fine. I don't get this book." Yozak looked down on the floor.

"That is it?" Murata chuckled. Yozak scowled and pouted, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmm, don't ya worry! Came to the right person! Come right in!" Murata let Yozak in and sat down on his bed.

"What book do you need help with?" Murata asked, curiously.

"Well, it is called Utopia." Yozak rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"You reading that!" Murata exclaimed, falling back on his bed.

"Yeah….why?" Yozak asked, brows furrowing cutely.

"That is just a really hard book to get. I remember the first time I read it, I had a hard time." Murata grinned.

"So….are you going to explain it to me?" Yozak inquired.

"Yes, yes…the point of the book, or what the word utopia means, is a world where everything is perfect." Murata explained.

"So, the book is about a perfect place?" Yozak frowned.

"Yes! Everything is perfect. There is no war, no pain, and no sadness. Everything is just perfect and content."

"Oh, but how does that work?" Yozak asked confused a bit.

"That is why you have to read it all. Look, how about you read it, and than when you finish we'll discuss it. That way I won't ruin it for you." Murata grinned, enjoying confusing people a bit too much.

Yozak rolled his eyes, but at least he had a better idea.

"Fine! Just don't expect that to be anytime soon!" Yozak pouted, strolling out of the room.

A perfect world? Without pain and sadness? Yozak couldn't really comprehend that. Why would somebody want that? He was not sure, but may be Murata was right. I have to wait until I finish it. Yozak ran a hand through his hair, may be, a perfect world wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't mind living in an Utopia, where every one was happy and he and Conrart lived happily ever after. Yozak couldn't help but chuckle at the idea.

"What is so funny?" Conrart asked, looking up as Yozak entered the room.

"Nothing, just something I thought of." Yozak grinned, picking up his book and plopping down on the bed next to Conrart.

"Oh, and where were you?" corn art asked, looking curiously at the book, plucking it from Yozak's grasp.

"I was asking for some advice, that all. Now give me book back." Yozak pouted.

"Utopia? Is it good? I've heard about it, but ever actually read it." Conrart smiled, giving it back to Yozak.

"It is okay." Yozak smiled.

"Oh, what is it about?" Conrart inquired, lying back down.

"Nothing interesting. Just about a boring, perfect world." Yozak smiled, lying back and snuggling up to Conrart.

"Perfect world? Sounds like a dream come true, ne?" Conrart smiled dreamily.

"No, because I already live in a Utopia." Yozak muttered, kissing Conrart gently on the lips.

"Perfect world indeed." Conrart muttered as they both laid down enjoying each other's company a they read.

Seen other stories of characters hiding that they are girls, figured I'll try doing it with Yozak as well

* * *

Title: Secretly a girl

Summary: All this time, Yozak was dressing up as man

Yozak frowned as she stared at the mirror. She wasn't sure she liked how the dress looked on her.  
She tilted her head to the side, wondering if maybe she should get one size bigger.

Sure, when she was undercover, she wore rather tight clothing or really short and low cut.  
When she was herself, she was all for not drawing attention to her rather big breasts and wide hips. Which was exactly what the dress she had on was doing.

"Yozak, are you ready?"

"I'm not sure I want this dress." Yozak called back, causing Anissina to storm into the changing room.

"I think you look perfect." She stated, hands on her hips.

"I think it is too much." Yozak muttered, but Anissina just waved it off.

"Nonsense! We are taking it!" she cackled, before leaving Yozak to change back.

"You know, Conrad will definitely have a heart attack when he sees you in that dress." Anissina stated smugly.

Yozak just rolled her eyes, glancing over as some soldiers checked her out. It always amazed her how no one knew that it was her.

Sure, when she was a guy, she had sharper hair, wider shoulders, taller, no actual breasts, though she still had the same tiny waist.

She also had the same bright orange hair and sparkling blue eyes. Honestly, if people stopped to really look at her when she was male and when she was female, they could easily tell they were the same person.

"I still cannot believe that Yuuri and Wolfram are reinstating their engagement and starting the whole wedding process." Yozak shook her head, swinging her bag with her dress, back and forth.

"I know! I still can't believe Griselda couldn't come shopping with us." Anissina sighed, placing one hand on her hip.

"That is because she was smart enough to hide on time, unlike me." Yozak deadpanned.  
….

"Yozak!" Yozak turned around and smiled as Yuuri ran over to her.

"Hey kiddo, how are the preparations for tomorrow night going? Ready to set the wedding date and everything, eh?" Yozak teased, causing Yuuri to flush bright red.

"Kind of, just wondering if you could help me figure out what to give Wolfram for the engagement gift." Yuuri stated, nervously.

"Me? Why me? Why don't you ask Conrad?" Yozak asked, confused.

"Because you have a better sense of fashion and well….you are a girl so you are more knowledgeable in this type of things." Yuuri laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, that is true, I think I know what you can give him. Come on." Yozak grinned, locking her arm with Yuuri's and dragging him to the treasure room.

"Also, when did you get so tall?" Yozak grinned, since when she was in her male form, it was hard to tell how big Yuuri had grown, though now he was probably Conrad's height, and soon to be taller than Conrad.

"Why don't you just stay this way?" Yuuri inquired, not for the first time.

"Because I am a soldier, and women can't be soldiers Heika, you know this." Yozak shrugged.  
"Where are you two off to?" Conrad was suddenly on the other side of Yozak.

"Nothing Captain, just helping Heika out with the gift for Wolfram." Yozak stated, locking her arm with Conrad's as well.

"I thought you had gone shopping?" Conrad frowned, but Yozak just laughed and shrugged.

"We finished rather early. Anississina is sure that you will love the dress I got." Yozak grinned, causing Conrad to pale.  
"I am not sure to be excited or scared." Conrad deadpanned.

"I'm ready!" Yozak stated, twirling around for Conrad to see her.  
Anissina had been right, Conrad fainted at the sight of her.  
"Conrad! Conrad!" Yozak rushed over and slapped him on the cheek.

Conrad groaned and slowly regained consciousness.

"No time to rest Captain, you have to go out and show off your wife, eh?" Yozak grinned, helping Conrad up.

"Darling, you are going to be the death of me." Conrad stated, pressing a kiss to Yozak's forehead.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you took me under your wing way back when we met, and we were just children, eh?" Yozak smiled, causing Conrad to laugh.


	5. Heat Wave and Experiments

Title: Experiment Gone Wrong: Nekos

Summary: well, the good was that it was not temporary and Yozak, like his cat ears

* * *

Conrad sighed as he got into his room. It had been a tiring day, for everyone.  
He dragged himself over to his bed and sat on the edge.  
"Meow."  
A furry, orange kitty jumped unto his lap.

"Hey, Yozak." Conrad muttered, scratching behind the cat's ears.  
"We still have had no luck." Conrad muttered, while the cat just purred from being petted. They had been trying to figure out a way to get him back to normal, but to no avail.

"Come, let us get some rest for tonight." Conrad said, picking the kitty up, before placing it on the bed.  
"Meow?" Yozak stood up and jumped over to the pillows. His tail swayed from side to side as he watched Conrad change to go to sleep.

"We'll find something tomorrow, and Anissina said it is not permanent." Conrad tried to be hopeful, for Yozak. He went back and got under the covers, before picking Yozak and placing him on his stomach.

"Meow." Yozak licked Conrad's lips, before curling on Conrad's stomach.  
"Good night to you too." Conrad muttered.

* * *

Conrad felt something heavy on him. He groaned and shifted, it was then that he felt someone shift from on top of him. That caused him to freeze all of the sudden. His eyes opened and all he could see was orange.

"Yozak?" Conrad sat up, dislodging Yozak from on top of him.  
"Captain, let me sleep," Yozak huffed, curling around next to Conrad, purring with content. It was then that he realized he had spoken. Yozak bolted up into a sitting position.

"Captain?" Yozak said, looking at Conrad, confused. Conrad was just staring at Yozak. He reached up and scratched behind the cat ears on top of Yozak's head.

"That feels good." Yozak purred.  
"Well, you are not a total cat, you are now half man half cat." Conrad said, noticing the orange tail swaying behind Yozak.

Yozak nodded, snuggling up to Conrad's hand. He rubbed his head up to Conrad's neck, curling around him. Conrad groaned, feeling Yozak's body settle right next to him. Yozak was completely naked, so he could feel the skin on his. It was tantalizing. Conrad couldn't stop himself from letting his hand caress Yozak's not furless tummy.

"Yozak, I need to take a shower." Conrad muttered hurriedly, looking down to stare at pale skin, tempting him. Yozak's mewling and purring was not helping Conrad either. It had been a while since they had done anything because f Yozak's cat form, but now…..No….he couldn't….Conrad immediately bolted out of the bed, much to Yozak's displeasure.

* * *

Yozak cocked his head as Conrad forced him into one of his costumes. It was the maid outfit, the long one. He pouted but did as told.

"There!" Yozak said, twirling around before looking at the mirror. He missed being able to talk and do some things. It was a bit weird, because he was still half cat, but at least he could do more things. However, being a cat wasn't so bad, he could sleep the whole day and get some good tasting cream.

"Come, let's see if the rest are the same like you." Conrad said, tugging Yozak away from the mirror and out of the room.

* * *

Yozak mewled as Conrad began nipping and biting his neck.

"Cap'ain." Yozak groaned, arching up against Conrad who couldn't hold on anymore. Conrad's hands were all over the place, caressing the milky skin.  
Yozak didn't mind at all because he was still half cat, he was extra sensitive and every touch was pleasurable.

* * *

"That was new." Conrad said as he sat up and stared at his now, normal husband. Yozak grumbled and inched closer to Conrad.

"Hmmm?" he muttered, not wanting to get up yet. Conrad just chuckled.

"I'm glad you are back to normal." Conrad said, bending down and placing a kiss on Yozak's forehead.

"Me too." Yozak agreed.

* * *

Title: Heat wave

Pairing: C/Y Y/W

Summary: Heat Wave sets in as Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrart, and Yozak head back home, and one learns what happens when Conrart suffers through a heat wave.

* * *

…..

Conrart groaned, untying some of the bottoms to his shirt, leaving some air for the breeze to cool his chest down. It was summer, and it was way too hot to be going through the country side.

He was happy to know that he wasn't the only one suffering through the heat wave.

Yuuri had changed from his black shirt to a white one they had bough at the last village they had stopped at. His eyes were closed, and sweat rolled down his forehead.

Wolfram had his vest open and you could easily tell the blush on his cheeks. That is how Conrart knew that it was really hot, when wolfram actually felt the heat. Wolfram was accustomed to heat, but that heat wave was even too much for him.

Yozak rode in the front. His red hair stuck to all of his face and neck. He was also sweating since he refused to take his tunic off. How did he know, well, he had a forming bruise on his arm for even mentioning the idea of the tunic coming off. Conrart was just thinking about Yozak's health. He did not want his friend to over heat and pass out on him. Seeing Yozak, close to being naked, was just a plus. Yozak did not seem to believe that Conrart was doing it for his health, but Conrart just blamed his train on thoughts on the stupid heat wave.

…..

Whoever caused it will die a perfectly, slow death. Conrart was usually a docile person, but the heat was getting to him. Not only him, but wolfram was on the verge of starting a forest fire. Yuuri was about to fall of his horse and probably refuse to budge. Yozak had rolled the tunic up, leaving a perfect pair of lean legs visible.

Conrart knew they had to stop, because the heat was just getting ridiculous.

"Yozak, is there any place we can stop, up ahead? I do not think any of us can keep going like this." Conrart mentioned and looked back at the rest of their party. It was not so Yozak did not catch him starting at his legs, because he wasn't staring at Yozak's legs at all.

Yozak just sighed and looked around. He rode off a bit farther from the rest, before coming back a few minutes later.

"There is a forest up ahead, and a small stream. I believe that will do for a bit." Yozak informed them. Yuuri came back to life at the mention of a small stream. Wolfram just sighed in relief, finally slumping down of his horse. Conrart, to his case, kept eye contact with Yozak. This seemed to please Yozak, who beamed at him a few minutes later.

Conrart was confused, but he wasn't going to question his good luck.

The heat wave was making every body act crazy, he was sure of it. Conrart thought, grumpily.

"Here we go!" Yozak pointed over to some trees.

"Yes!" Yuuri and Wolfram cried out as they rushed their horse to the shade. The horses were just as happy to comply, needing some water and shade.

"I thought I was going to die from the heat." Yozak sighed, as he and Conrart made their way slower towards the trees.

"I told you to take of your tunic, but you didn't want to." Conrart said in an 'I told you so' tone.

"Last time a heat wave like this hit, things that I would not like to repeat right at this moment, happened." Yozak glared at Conrart. Conrart blinked, trying to remember what Yozak was talking about. It wasn't until they finally reached the shade, when it hit him.

"Oh! That!" Conrart exclaimed, turning bright red.

"Yes, that." Yozak huffed, remembering that embarrassing movement a bit too clearly.

"I though you forgave me for that." Conrart frowned, getting off his horse and leading it over to graze.

"I have, I just do not want a reoccurrence of those events." Yozak followed after Conrart. They both kept on walking, leaving the two horses to graze and relax in the shade.

"It wasn't that bad." Conrart grinned.

"For you it wasn't." Yozak huffed, clearly wanting to forget that memory.

"No one is around."

"That is what you said last time."

"Come on." Conrart muttered, grabbing Yozak's hand and pulling him towards his chest.

"No, we do not even know where the Heika and Wolfram run off to." Yozak said, uncharacteristically, trying to get Conrart off.

"So? They are at the stream." Conrart brushed the comment off, already removing Yozak's belt and tugging the tunic up.

"Conrart. Down boy." Yozak said, pulling back from Conrart, "stop, for a few seconds."

Conrart huffed, before getting an idea. He grabbed Yozak's face and kissed him, hard. Yozak gasped, eyes widening, before he relaxed into the kiss.

"Here you…..are….." Yuuri walked in, eyes going wide at the scene before him.

"Yuuri what….is going….on?" Wolfram stopped dead on his tracks.

"WELLER!" Wolfram screeched, causing Yozak and Conrart to pull away.

"Heika!"

"Wolfram!" they both squeaked. Yuuri blinked before he walked off in a dazed look. Wolfram looked at Yuuri walked away with a bit of confusion.

"Next time, please get a room." Wolfram scoffed, walking after his fiancé.

"See, I told you."

"They are fine."

"No, wait! Acckk!" Yozak found himself being pinned down to the ground.

"Heat waves, aren't that bad, are they?" Conrart asked Yozak, after pinning said hand's down. Yozak frowned, he hated heat waves. Heat always caused Conrart to become a little more relaxed and opened. It cut his restrains, and he was not sure that was good or not.

"I hate heat waves." Yozak muttered, before finally relenting and giving himself up to Conrart. He is just glad his boss isn't there, unlike the last time a heat wave like this heat hit the castle…..he hated heat waves.


	6. Illusion

Title: Illusion

Pairing: C/Y

Summary: Yozak is captured, and is waiting to be saved…….

"Yozak….Yozak….open your eyes…." A voice cut into Yozak's mind.

"Conrart?" Yozak groaned out, his throat hurting from the dryness.

"Shh, yes. It is me. Every thing is okay." Yozak relaxed a bit as he heard Conrart once again. He did not wish to move, for it would bring pain.

"Yozak, I need to threat your wounds." Conrart sighed, knowing that any movement Yozak made would bring intense pain.

Yozak just move his head barely from side to side, not wanting to force any more movements.

"Please, we cannot let the injuries get infected." Conrart persuaded Yozak, who finally relented.

"Shh, everything is fine. I am right here." Conrart muttered as he gently turned Yozak over to his back. Whimpers and choked sobs could be heard coming from Yozak. Tears streamed down his face from the intense pain, but the wounds needed to be cleaned.

"Yozak, hang on." Conrart kept on saying soothingly, hoping to calm Yozak down as he cleaned the wounds.

"It hurts." Yozak sobbed, brokenly. The pain was too much, way too much.

"Stay with me, Yozak. Listen to my voice." Conrart scowled, a hint of fear in his voice. Yozak was trying, he was but the idea of no more pain was so appealing.

"You can't leave, Yozak. You can't." Conrart pleaded. Yozak clenched his eyes and balled his hands. He bit down into his lip, fighting back the cries of pain. He could pull through, as long as Conrart was there with him, he'll pull through. He was not going to let something like that get to him.

"That is right Yozak…..just listen to my voice….." Conrart worked diligently.

"remember that time we got in trouble for playing in the garden because we accidentally sprayed to much water on the flowers that should get receive a lot of them. The gardeners were furious and so were every one else, except my mother." Conrart chuckled, trying to relief the tension. Yozak wheezed, as laughter turned into coughs raking his body.

"Shh, I'm sorry." Conrart winced, feeling bad for causing Yozak more pain than relief.

"No, keep talking." Yozak whispered pleadingly.

"Well, how about that time we dyed Gunter's hair black." Conrart grinned at the memory. Yozak smiled at the memory.

"Yes, those were fun times." Yozak whispered, for that was as loud as he could make his voice to reach.

"We will have more fun times. Just hang on." Conrart frowned, finishing up cleaning the last of Yozak's gashes.

"Yes, does that sound inviting." Yozak smiled, dreamily.

"We are going to be able to cause more mischief. The two best friends, wreaking havoc once again." Conrart smiled at the idea, as he began to turn Yozak over. Yozak winced and bit down on his lip to keep from making a sound as the pain seared through his body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Conrart repeated over and over while he turned him around.

"Its……okay…." Yozak panted out, after the pain had subsided.

"No it isn't." Conrart looked sadly down at Yozak. He leaned over him, faces inches away from each other.

"Conrart, the pain is too much." Yozak whimpered.

"No, you will hold on. For me, for us." Conrart looked sternly down at Yozak. Yozak just closed his eyes and turned his face away, looking at the far wall.

"Look at me." Conrart barked. Yozak sobbed and looked back at Conrart. His blue eyes looked fearfully up at Conrart's.

"You will not give up. Just wait a bit longer, wait for me." Conrart whispered.

"I will Conrart. I will always wait for you." Yozak promised. Conrart smiled and gently pressed his lips against Yozak's dry and cut lips. They stayed like for a few seconds, in a soft kiss. Conrart pulled back and looked lovingly down at Yozak.

"Hold on…." Conrart muttered as he began to slowly fade.

Yozak sobbed as the image of Conrart began to fade into darkness. He was alone, there was no one there and no one had ever been there. It had all been an illusion. Yozak sniffed and looked to the ceiling. He had promised Conrart though. He would wait for him, he would wait as much as he could because he knew Conrart was coming…and even if the whole thing had been an illusion, he was not going to fail Conrart………he would wait……………………..


	7. Midsummer Night

Title: Midsummer night

Pairing: C/Y

Summary: Just two people in each other's arms, enjoying a night of peace.

…………………….

Yozak smiled as he stood up on the roof. The cool air played with his tresses of red hair. The sky was all clear, except for the moon, which shined brightly in the lonely sky.

Yozak twirled a bit, enjoying the fresh air and the feel of freedom.

He loved these nights, when all was peaceful and the moon was the only light in the world.

He didn't get a lot of them, with his job being what it was. Recently, though, since then new king arrived, he's been able to enjoy the midsummer moon more.

"A lonely person, given company to a lonely goddess of the night." Yozak muttered into the wind, letting the message be carried up to the goddess herself.

"It doesn't have to be a lonely person." A voice broke Yozak from his thoughts, making him jump. Yozak flushed, embarrassed that someone had actually sneaked up on him.

"Captain! What are you doing up so late?" Yozak looked at Conrart curiously, after noticing who had been the one to sneak up on him.

"Shouldn't you?" Conrart looked at Yozak, amused for a bit, before finally walking over to him.

"Could not miss a beautiful night, such as this one." Yozak smiled, taking a seat on the roof.

"What makes this night so special?" Conrart took a seat next to him.

"For one, you are here. The other it is that summer is coming to an end!" Yozak pouted, having enjoyed the nice warm nights.

"Oh, you still have half of the summer to go, you know?" Conrart chuckled, amused at Yozak's musings.

"Yes! But it will go so fast! The last days always do!" Yozak whined, looking like a child going back to school.

"Than you will just have to make the best of the last few days, won't you?" Conrart smirked, eyebrow raised.

"Captain! You know very well that at any time Gwendal could send me off!" Yozak groaned, lying back on the roof.

"May be, we can get him to give you a vacation?" Conrart suggested.

"Right. He'll probably dock my pay." Yozak pouted, already hearing the sound of his money saying good bye to him. God it was horrible, he was going to be poor. Yozak couldn't help but shudder; making Conrart scoot closer thinking Yozak was cold. Yozak had nothing with having Conrart closer, he did not mind one bit.

"How about this, I'll ask him about giving you a vacation?" Conrart amended, looking worryingly down at Yozak.

"Conrart! It is okay, I don't mind, really. It is my job after all! Besides, don't want to cause trouble." Yozak winked at Conrart, hoping to get Conrart of the subject.

"It is not trouble, Yozak. Beside it would give us more time to spend with each other." Conrart smiled and Yozak knew that there was no arguing against Conrart when he had that smile on his face.

"Conrart, I do not even know why you bother." Yozak sighed, shaking his head a bit confused.

"Oh, I would think you would know by now." Conrart smiled, one of those secretive smiles of his that Yozak both hated and loved. It always caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

"I think I've forgotten." Yozak whispered, eyes boring into Conrart's brown eyes.

"May be this can help you remember." Conrart muttered, rolling on top of Yozak. Their faces were inches apart,

"May be." Yozak muttered, before Conrart's lips claimed Yozak's in a soft tender kiss. Yozak fluttered his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around Conrart's neck as the kiss turned more passionate.

"Did that help?" Conrart muttered, after puling back for air. Yozak looked up at Conrart through half lidded eyes. Yozak's cheeks were painted with a soft blush, lips swollen and glossy.

"No, I believe a little more may do it." Yozak whispered huskily. Conrart grinned before his lips locked with Yozak's.

"I believe you are right, the midsummer moon is the best." Conrart sighed, breaking away from the kiss and laying his head on Yozak's shoulder.

"Hmm, no, the midsummer is the same moon than all the other's, always lonely." Yozak looked sadly at the moon.

"No, she is accompanied by two lonely persons, that have each other." Conrart reassured Yozak.

"Hai, us two and the midsummer moon." Yozak muttered, closing his eyes and letting himself relax into Conrart's gentle kiss on his shoulder……..

For all that mattered…..

Was his Conrart….

Himself….

And the ever lasting light of the midsummer moon…….


	8. Photograph

Title: Photograph

Pairing: Gunter/Gwendal, Yuuri/Wolfram, and Conrad/Yozak

Summary: Greta is obsessed with a camera and decides to go take pictures at a party.

………………..

Greta grinned as she looked around the room. Couples were dancing and laughter echoed through the whole castle. Greta enjoyed parties, especially when people cooed at her and her cute dresses. She also enjoyed seeing all her loved ones happy. What better than to capture everybody's happiness in a photograph.

Greta grinned as she tightly held the camera to her chest, looking around for her parents. She was not quiet sure where they were. She couldn't see through the crowds, she was a little girl and was only so tall.

She made sure that the camera was secure, for she would get in trouble if anything happened to it. Yuuri had showed her how to use it and had since been unable to part with the camera. Right now, she was looking for the best moments to capture.

She moved over to the food court and saw Uncle Gwendal picking up some grapes.

"Gwendal!" Greta grinned, moving the camera up to take a picture of Gwendal. Gwendal unaware of the camera in her possession, looked up. Flash. Picture taken of Gwendal. Gwendal blinked, before he frowned and looked sternly down at Greta.

"Gwen!" A voice cut whatever it was that Gwendal was going to say, to Greta's relief.

"There you are!" Gunter grinned as he sauntered over to Gwendal, reaching and plucking a grape from Gwendal's plate.

"Hello! Greta!" Gunter looked down at her and smiled. Gwendal frowned and moved his plate farther away from Gunter.

"Hands off my grapes, get your own grapes." Gwendal glared at Gunter.

"But yours taste a lot better!" Gunter whined, trying to reach Gwendal's grapes.

"No, back off Gunter!" Gwendal scowled, backing away. Gunter just stepped forward, trying to reach the 'oh so mentioned' grapes. Greta giggled and took a picture of Gwendal backing up and Gunter reaching forward. The flash surprised both Gunter and Gwendal. Gwendal looked over at Greta and Gunter used this to his advantage. He grabbed Gwendal's wrist and pulled him towards him, causing Gwendal to slam into his chest. Gwendal gasp falling back into Gunter.

Greta, the ever opportunist took a picture, or several going from when Gunter grabbed Gwendal's wrist, Gwendal slamming into Gunter, Gwendal glaring at Gunter and finally, Gunter claming Gwendal with a kiss.

Greta grinned waving the camera around before skipping off to take more pictures.

"Yuuri!" Greta heard Wolfram and smiled, This was her chance ot photograph her parents in action. Greta moved through the crowds and to where she heard the voice.

"Wolfram, I told you I sucked at dancing." Yuuri frowned as he once again tried to lead off.

Greta giggled, taking a shot of a stumbling Yuuri and Wolfram. The flash made Yuuri and Wolfram stop immediately.

"Greta!" Yuuri grinned, seeing his daughter there with a…..camera!

"Greta, what are you doing?" Wolfram frowned, eyeing the weird contraception suspiciously.

"Nothing Pa, just capturing the moment!" Greta smiled.

"Greta, give me the camera." Yuuri said nervously.

"Camera?" Wolfram frowned and looked at Yuuri, confused.

"Yeap! To take pictures!" Greta smiled, taking a picture of a confused Wolfram and a nervous Yuuri.

"The flash is very blinding." Wolfram said a bit disoriented.

"Come, Wolfram, may be I'll get the dance now that I've had a break." Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, deciding that Greta had a good idea. Wolfram just nodded and took his position in front of Yuuri. Greta just kept on taking pictures. Wolfram smiled and laughed as he was twirled. Greta made sure to capture that moment.

"Yuuri, see, you can dance!" Wolfram smiled happily while Yuuri's eyes twinkled glancing at Greta and her camera.

Greta grinned and walked off, trying to find who else to take pictures of.

"Conrart!" A voice made its way to Greta's ear. Greta smirked, knowing who she was missing. She crept towards the balcony.

"Yozak, it is stained." Conrart sighed, dropping a napkin to the floor, defeated.

Greta poked her head out more, wanting to see what was going on.

Yozak pouted, cutely and looked down at his clothes. There was a big stain on his shirt.

"This is emberrasing." Yozak sighed, staring sadly at one of his favorite shirts. Conrart just smiled sympathetically.

"I guess going back inside is a definite, No." Conrart couldn't help but grin in amusement.

"Not funny." Yozak glared half heartedly, poking down at the stained part of his shirt. Conrart just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yozak's waist.

"I think you looked just fine." Conrart smiled and Yozak smiled back. That is before Yozak felt like the end of the world was happening and his life was flashing before his eyes.

"What the hell?" Yozak muttered as he blinked trying to readjust his eyes to the night once again.

"Greta?" Conrart called out, having figured out what the flash was from. Greta walked out of her hiding place, guiltily. Camera was still held tightly in her hands.

"Princess!" Yozak smiled, before eyes zoomed in on the camera in her hands.

"It is a camera, it takes instant pictures." Conrart explained, knowing very well what Yozak was looking at and reading the confusion in his face. Yozak nodded, seeming to understand.

"You are taking pictures?" Yozak grinned, before pouting once again and looking down at his stain. Greta took another picture.

"You look like that." Greta grinned and Yozak grinned back.

"Even with the stain?" Yozak asked.

"Especially with the stain. Right?" Conrart smiled and kissed Yozak's neck. Greta giggled and snapped a picture of that.

"How many pictures are you gong to take?" Yozak asked, looking at the little contraction.

"I don't know, as many as I can!" Greta grinned.

"Sounds good, Make sure nothing happens to it!" Conrart warned. Greta nodded and turned beginning her way back inside.

"Just hope the stain doesn't ruin the pictures." Yozak sighed. Conrart just shook his head and kissed Yozak right on the lips. It was just a soft brush of lips.

Flash. Flash.


	9. Romance

Title: Romance

Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram and Conrad/Yozak

Summary: Yuuri has trouble being romantic and asks Conrart for help.

…………………

Conrart smiled as he threw the ball at Yuuri, who caught it easily. The day was nice, with cool breezes and a not too hot sun. Yuuri had managed to convince Gunter that since it was such a wonderful day, he should get a break from all the work. Gunter at first had gone ballistic, trying to get Gwendal on his side. Except, Gwendal wasn't working for he had also decided to take a day off and had been reading comfortably in the balcony.

Gunter at last relented, staying to annoy Gwendal, to Gwendal's dismay.

"Conrart, I have a problem." Yuuri started to fidget, a nervous behavior he'd gotten.

Conrart frowned, not sure to what to expect.

"Can you teach me about romance?" Yuuri looked at Conrart pleadingly. Conrart stopped dead in his tracks, ball slipping from his hands and onto the ground.

"What?" Conrart looked at Yuuri like he had grown another head.

"Well, Wolfram got mad because I don't do romantic things." Yuuri explained.

Conrart nodded, understanding that Wolfram would want romance in his life. He would blame it all on their mother, because she was into all the romantic things.

"Why don't you ask Lady Cecile?" Conrart asked, trying to be helpful yet trying to get out of answering the question.

"Because she will make a big deal out of it. Besides, I thought you would the perfect choice to ask." Yuuri grinned, taking off his mitten and going over to sit on the fountain's edge. Conrart followed after him, sitting next to him. Conrart looked far in the distance, where wolfram could be seen, playing with Greta.

"Why do you think I'll be able to answer you?" Conrart asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He was a soldier, he didn't have a lot of time for romance.

"Well….Yozak seems happy with you, and doesn't fuss over romantic things…." Yuuri blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Wait, what?" Conrart blinked. He had actually thought today would be a great day.

"He was talking to the maids, and he was saying how his boyfriend was very romantic and he wouldn't change him in the world." Yuuri laughed nervously, hoping he hadn't misunderstood the statement. He was starting to feel stupid as Conrart just kept on starring on him.

"He said what?" Conrart asked, trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"You two are together, right? Because Wolfram told me, and I heard Gunter and Gwendal mention it. The maids themselves I heard talking about it. Even Murata said how Yozak was way out of his league. I just thought…"

"No, not that. It is just, I do not do romance…wait, what did Murata say?" Conrart stated.

"Well, than whom was he talking about?" Yuuri asked, confused. Conrart frowned, who indeed, was Yozak talking about. Conrart did not think it him, because his ideas somehow end up failures. No one needs to know that, especially not Yuuri.

"Yozak!" Greta squealed as Yozak picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey, princess!" Yozak smiled as he placed her back down. Wolfram just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yozak, I have a…." Wolfram hesitated, his pride not letting him finish the sentence.

"Sure, what is it?" Yozak understood what Wolfram was trying to say, but he knew also that Wolfram wouldn't say it.

"Yuuri, he has no idea about romance." Wolfram scowled.

"Ohhh, well, he is very young. It is to be expected, but doesn't mean he can't do anything about it at this time." Yozak amended when Wolfram glared at him.

"You have to teach him, or get Conrart to teach him." Wolfram said, in his commanding tone. Yozak couldn't help but laugh.

"I am not that good at romance. I know a few things, but that is because of my female role as a spy, that is irrelevant, though... You cannot teach romance." Yozak smiled, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yes, you can!" Wolfram stomped his foot on the ground.

"Look, romance varies. There are no set rules for romance. If you tell someone what to do, it looses its magic." Yozak smiled dreamily.

"I do not understand." Wolfram pouted.

"Look, Conrart does not know about Romance. It is understandable, for he spend a lot of time with his father and training."

"Really? Conrart, I mean Weller, doesn't? He seems like the full blown romantic type."

"Well, looks can be deceiving. He is not very good at the whole romance deal." Yozak chuckled. Wolfram frowned. "Than, how?"

"I know he tries. It is out anniversary, and even if the night does not go like planned, at least he remembered. That what makes it romantic, because he remembered."

"It doesn't ruin your day?" Wolfram blinked, still a bit foggy about the romance subject.

"I love him, and as long as I know that he loves me enough to try, than I am happy. I do not need poetry or a song, sure they are nice, but that is not romance. Romance is him holding me late night as we relax. Romance to me is when he smiles that one smile for me exactly when I need it." Yozak grinned, eyes a soft blue as he thought back on his past.

It was then that is dawned on Wolfram, what Yozak was trying to tell him.

"I understand you." Wolfram grinned, before calling Greta and heading back to the castle.

"Yozak." Wolfram turned to look at Yozak, a bit uncomfortably.

"No problem, your Excellency." Yozak winked.

"That was pretty good." Yozak grinned as he walked up to Conrart as he entered their chambers. Conrart smiled and looked back at Yozak.

"You think so?" Conrart asked amused. Yozak laughed, making his way over to the wardrobe and taking out his night gown. Yozak couldn't help but grin remembering every one's faces when Conrart opened Yuuri's present. The innocent remark that he thought Conrart would like for Yozak to wear it. It was priceless.

"Of course, the advice came from you after all." Yozak answered Conrart's question, removing his belt and tunic off.

"I am not a romantic, though." Conrart frowned, the comment Yuuri told him had been haunting his mind the whole day.

"Not you to." Yozak admonished, taking off his black shirt and turning to glare at Conrart.

"Not me too, what?" Conrart scowled. Yozak rolled his eyes and pull the gown over his head.

"I had to explain Wolfram what romance was, and please don't tell me I have to explain what romance is to you, because that would ruin my day." Yozak scoffed, pulling the gown down, before finally taking his pants off.

"Romance is anything that shows the other person that you love them." Conrart grinned ruefully, remembering that Yozak had told him that a long time ago. When the first time he tried to do a big romantic dinner backfired on him. Literally.

"Yes, and you do that. You are romantic, now how about we get some sleep, because tomorrow we have to head to Bandarbia." Yozak groaned, plopping back unto the bed.

Conrart chuckled and joined Yozak on the bed.

"So, about what you told the maids….." Conrart couldn't help but bring it up.

"It was all about you." Yozak grinned, shaking his head. He then kissed Conrart on the cheek.

"You are my one and only, never doubt that. I do not care much about romance, just you." Yozak muttered, laying his head on Conrart's chest. Conrart smiled and kissed Yozak's head, before they both fell into a deep slumber and all thoughts about romance forgotten.


	10. Diamonds and Dances

Title: Sword Dance

Summary: Yozak and Conrad show Wolfram and Yuuri about swordsmanship and distractions  
….

The air was quite calm, the sky was blue, and the sun was shining just right. Over all, it seemed like a good day. Except for the fact that there was still work to be done.

"Yuuri! Keep your sword up and push back!" Wolfram said annoyingly.

"I was trying to! But I got distracted." Yuuri grumbled.

Yozak grinned as he looked down from his perch on a tree branch. Yeah, Yuuri sure seemed distracted. Something shiny caught his eyes and he looked up. Gwendal was looking down from his office. Yozak sighed, it was the signal he was waiting for. He cast one last glance before leaving as secretly as he came.

…..

"Come on Yuuri!" Wolfram scoffed as Yuuri sat down on the ground tiredly. After Yozak had left, they had kept on practicing for a few more hours.

"Stop being so lazy! And get a move on!" Wolfram tapped his foot on the ground.

"I'm tired. I'm out. No more." Yuuri wheezed.

"You almost had it." Wolfram admitted, smiling slightly.

"Heika, Von Bielefeld." Conrart spoke up as he walked over to them.

"How is the practice going?" Conrart smiled.

"The Wimp is tired!" Wolfram scoffed.

"We've been practicing for hours!" Yuuri snapped.

"If you concentrated instead of being distracted every time we might get somewhere!" Wolfram admonished Yuuri. Conrart laughed as Yuuri blushed embarrassedly.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri squeaked out, shooting a glance at Conrart.

"Heika, You need to learn, though. Distractions just help make you better." Conrart advised.

"See!" Wolfram folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, yes. I know it is like a dance." Yuuri grumbled.

…

"Heika! Don't mind them. I believe you are doing great! A bit more work, but great nonetheless for such a short time of practice!" A soft voice reached their ears.

"Yozak!" Yuuri grinned, beaming a bit proudly at the fact that someone had complimented him. Yozak smiled as he flicked some of his hair back.

"Why all dressed up?" Wolfram frowned.

"That is top secret Von Bielefeld." Yozak grinned as Wolfram sulked.

"When you leaving?" Conrart asked curiously.

"Why?" Yozak eyed Conrart warily.

"Do you have time to show how the sword dance should look?" Conrart asked.

"Why, I think I can manage." Yozak grinned. Yuuri stood up excitedly and moved away. Wolfram threw his sword at Yozak before moving back with Yuuri. Yozak caught it and took some steps back. Conrart smiled, before he lunged forward. Yozak brought his sword up blocking every one of Conrart's strikes. Back and forth they went.

…

Yuuri looked in awe. They made it look like an actual dance. Yozak's skirt would swirl around him, rising a little higher than it should be at times. His feet did not wobble, did not slip, and did not sink down.

…..

Wolfram eyed them critically, looking at every thing. He could tell when Yozak's skirt rode up showing more of his legs by looking at Conrart. Wolfram smirked as Conrart's eyes once again looked down before immediately looking back up. Wolfram also noticed those were the times when Yozak would make a comeback. Wolfram was amazed at Conrart's concentration and how Yozak knew exactly how to break Cornart's concentration for a few seconds, for in the end that was all he needed.

…..

Conrart lunged at Yozak at a short range. Yozak tried blocking it, but with a sudden motion and a flick of his wrist Conrart had disarmed Yozak. They both stood there panting and trying to regain their breath.

"Wow! That did look like a dance!" Yuuri muttered in amazement.

"You two have been practicing longer than us. Of course you two will be great." Wolfram grumbled. Conrart and Yozak knew it was his way of saying that he was impressed with their swordsmanship.

"Well, glad you two have enjoyed. Glad I could be of service, but I have to retouch my make up, probably change my clothes while I'm on it." Yozak pouted as he looked down at his sweaty dress.

"Since it is my fault, you want me to help you?" Conrart asked a very innocent question. Wolfram rolled his eyes while Yuuri just thought it was a nice thing to do. Yozak raised an eyebrow and threw the sword back to Wolfram. He then just turned around and walked of. Conrart excused himself and followed Yozak.

….

"I didn't think skirts could be so distracting." Conrart admitted.

"Well, from my experience, skirts are a great weapon and a great weakness." Yozak laughed.

"May be they wouldn't be such a weakness if, maybe, just maybe, they were a bit longe and covered more of your legs." Conrart pointed out.

"Now, what would be the fun of that?" Yozak pouted, before grabbing his bag and casting one last glance at the mirror.

"Lots." Conrart grumbled.

"Uhu. I'll be back as soon as I can." Yozak bent down and kissed Conrart on the cheek, leaving an imprint of his red lips on Conrart's cheek.

…

"Hey, Wolfram." Yuuri started while he took of his shoes.

"Hmm?" Wolfram placed his sword on top of the bed.

"Why don't you wear a skirt next time we practice?"

"WHAT!"

"ACCKKKK! IT WAS JUST A SUGGEESTION!"

"WIMP!"

* * *

Title: Silver

Summary: the finding of a new dress makes the perfect gift!

* * *

Yozak cocked his head to the right, mouth set in a line, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

Right there was the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen. It was a beautiful silver color. The material was, of course, silk, for that store only had the best of the best. Yozak sighed and stared longingly at the dress.

He could never afford such a dress. Yes, he could ask for money but when would he use that dress? It was too nice for his type of jobs. Yozak could still dream, right? He could just imagine how it would feel, the nice, smooth silk on his skin. It would probably accent his curves even more.

Shinou, he sounded like such a girl, didn't he? Yozak noticed the clerk was ready to kick him out so he turned around and walked out of the store.

"Find anything special?" Conrart asked Yozak as he met him for lunch.

"Yeah." Yozak sighed wistfully.

"Oh?" Conrart looked around and frowned seeing no bag.

"It was too expensive." Yozak explained.

"Too expensive? I did not know expensive was in your vocabulary." Conrart mused.

"But you should of seen it! It was exquisite! A beautiful silvery color!" Yozak smiled dreamily. Conrart smiled in amusement.

"Anyways, too expensive. What about you?" Yozak asked.

"I'm actually not done. I have to head back for something." Conrart sighed tiredly.

"I have to go back, though. Gwendal has something for me." Yozak smiled apologetically.

"Its fine." Cornart smiled and saw Yozak leave before turning around and heading to the store he saw Yozak come out last.

Right after going in, he saw the dress that Yozak had fallen in love with. There, stood the silvery dress. Conrart saw that it was methodically made. He grinned as he eyes the dress. Yozak could probably go on and on describing the dress, which he guesses comes from having to learn everything about being a woman.

"Can we help you, sir?" A lady walked over to him.

"Sure, I want that silver dress made to this measurements." Conrart held a paper up to the lady.

"Sir, that dress?" the lady looked at the measurements and than pointed at the silver dress in amazement.

"Yes." Conrart nodded.

"That is going to be expensive." The lady warned.

"The money is no problem, trust me." Conrart smiled. The lady blushed and nodded.

"Come back in two weeks and we'll have it ready." The lady then rushed off.

Conrart smiled, shot one last glance at the dress, before heading back to the castle.

….

"Conrart! Can I take this off!" Yozak whined as he walked slowly down the hall. Conrart tugged Yozak forward, step by step.

"Nope. It is a surprise."

"I can tell that. But I feel weird with the blindfold on." Yozak pouted.

"Do not worry, we are almost there." Conrart stopped for a moment to open the door to his room.

"Slowly, here we go." Conrart pulled Yozak in and closed the door.

"Do not tell me you brought me here to take advantage of me." Yozak teased.

"Turn around." Conrart helped Yozak turn and look in the right direction.

"Can I look now?" Yozak asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Conrart took the blindfold off. Yozak winced a bit by the light. He couldn't keep in the gasp when his brain registered the silver dress laying there on the bed.

"Conrart!" Yozak turned to Conrart, shocked.

"its yours." Conrart smiled.

"its wonderful! This is great!" Yozak grabbed the dress and held it up. He looked at the mirror and smiled as he twirled around with it.

"Happy anniversary." Conrart muttered as he wrapped his arms around Yozak's waist, placing his chin on Yozak's shoulder.

"Thank you." Yozak couldn't stop smiling.

"You are welcome." Conrart muttered, placing a kiss on Yozak's neck. Yozak just smiled happily, eyes shining with joy.

* * *

Title: Four of Diamonds

Pairing: C/Y Y/W

Warning: just a kiss, nothing else…..

Summary: In search for lost cards, and a kiss is given.

* * *

"Okay, so we win how?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his cards.

"Well, the one with the most pairs wins." Yuuri smiled.

"Why do I get a feeling this game is stupid?" Wolfram scowled, starring at his cards.

"Come on your Excellency, this isn't so bad. I played with Greta." Yozak grinned starring at his cards.

"Well, should we get started?" Conrart asked, looking at the rest of the people.

"No, wait. There are hearts, diamonds, spades and clubs?" Wolfram asked, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Yuuri beamed at Wolfram, happy he was finally getting into the game.

"Do we have to say that, though?' Yozak asked feeling weird at saying such a word.

"Well, what you want to say?" Yuuri asked.

"How about Morgif." Conrart

"Yeah!" Yozak agreed.

"Well, how about we start?" Yuuri smiled, looking at his cards and getting ready to make his move.

"Wait a second….." Yuuri frowned, remembering something.

"I am missing some of the cards! We can't play if we don't have al the cards!" Yuuri groaned.

"Well, where did you put them, wimp?" Wolfram scowled.

"Well, I know great was playing with them, but I'm not sure where she placed them."

The rest just groaned, knowing very well those cards can be anywhere.

"Wasn't she at Gwendal's office not too long ago?" Yozak brought up.

"I'll check there." Wolfram stood up.

"I'll go check her room and the other places she plays." Conrart sighed, standing up.

"I'll check the halls." Conrart volunteered.

"I'll ask around." Yozak grinned.

"Why exactly are we looking for?" Yozak asked, as he moved the down halls in search with anyone with information.

"Hmm, some cards." Conrart shrugged, looking around some tables, but finding nothing.

"Where do little girls put most things?" Yozak mumbled.

"I do not know, where do they Yozak?" Conrart grinned. Yozak just gave him a look, because no sooner had he looked at Conrart that he was falling forwards.

"Whoa!" Yozak gasped as he held into Conrart's arm to keep from falling.

"What was that?" Conrart frowned, looking down at Yozak. Yozak groaned and looked up. His breath caught in his throat, for his and Conrart's face were centimeters away.

"I do not know." Yozak whispered, finding himself drowning in Conrart's brown pools.

Conrart close the distance between them, lips locking in a tender kiss.

"There!" Voice called out, making Yozak and Conrart separate immediately. They looked at each other a bit embarrassedly.

"Hey, you two find it?" Yuuri called out, with Greta standing right next to him. Yozak blinked confused, before looking down. There on the floor, was a card, and the rest were hiding behind a table.

"Well, we can play now, here they are."

"Play?"

"We are playing go fish." Yuuri smiled at his daughter who squealed happily.

"Well, the four of diamonds." Yozak smiled, bending down to pick up the card that brought him a kiss.


	11. Secret Joy

Title: Secret Joy

Pairing: C/Y

Summary: Young Conrart goes to see young Yozak, and Yozak ends up promising something.

Yozak groaned, as he rolled over to his back. He heard a little knock, but he did not want to open his eyes. He was so tired. The knock became more insistent, though. Yozak groaned once again before sitting up and opening his eyes as best as he could in his tired state. He looked outside and noticed it was still fairly dark. He growled, irritated, for who ever was waking him up better have a good excused, Yozak though as he threw the sheets away. Yozak shuddered as the cool air hit him, he wanted to burry himself under the sheets, but the knock was still ever present.

Climbing down the bed, Yozak slipped on his slippers, before trudging over to the door.

"Coming." He muttered as he got closer to the door. He cracked the door open and glared at the offender on the other side.

"Yozak?" a familiar voice spoke out of the dark. Yozak blinked, opening his eyes a bit more, waking up completely.

"Conrart?" Yozak asked, stepping back and opening the door wider. Right there, stood the prince, Conrart Weller.

"Yozak, I'm sorry for waking you up." Conrart smiled apologetically.

"No, sir. It is okay. What can I do for you?" Yozak asked curiously.

"Can I come in, and don't call me sir when we are alone." Conrart scowled annoyed that his only friend was so formal to him.

"Sorry, I forget. Come on in!" Yozak smiled sheepishly, moving aside to let Conrart in.

"You are suppose to be resting, Conrart. If they find you out, you'll get in trouble. Especially if they find you here, in the servant quarters." Yozak admonished Conrart, acting older than he was. Conrart chuckled, finding it amusing to have the younger boy act older than he should be acting. The chuckling caused Yozak to pout, feeling like he was being made fun of.

"No, Yozak. It is just… you are too young to say such things." Conrart explained, but this made Yozak pout even more.

"We are about the same age! You are not that much bigger than me."

"No, I am not."

"Than, how come you act a lot older than you are, and I can't?" Yozak asked, confused. Conrart blinked, his eyes looking into Yozak's sparkling blue. That took him by surprise. He didn't have an answer for Yozak.

"Conrart?" Yozak asked worriedly, afraid he had said something wrong or trespassed his limits.

"I'm fine. Yozak, I am a prince and have to act a certain way. You do not need to; you should be carefree and lively. You need to be young and childish." Conrart muttered, taking Yozak's hand in his.

"Oh, but I want to be like you, Conrart." Yozak frowned, unsure of what Conrart was saying.

"Please, for me Yozak. Be the happiness, the liveliness, the hyperness and all those things that I cannot show." Conrart pleaded, feeling his heart break at the idea of having Yozak's light dim because of him.

"Okay, Conrart. I'll be that, if you want me to." Yozak vowed.

"Yes, Yozak. You'll be my joy." Conrart muttered, smiling brightly at Yozak and pulling him into a hug. Yozak sighed and relaxed into the hug.

"Oky, Conrart. I'll try my best." Yozak sighed, feeling his eyes begin to droop.

"Good, Yozak." Conrart muttered, running a hand through Yozak's red locks.

"Hmm….its too dark for you to go back." Yozak mumbled, remembering how dark it looked out in the halls.

"Yes, it is." Conrart agreed, remembering the dark halls.

"How you get here, than?" Yozak yawned.

"I wasn't thinking about the darkness. I just thought about getting to you." Conrart answered sincerely. Yozak smiled and nuzzled deeper into Conrart's embrace.

"Stay?" Yozak pleaded. Conrart smiled and moved them over to the bed.

"Let's go to sleep." Conrart nudged Yozak onto the bed, before getting himself in.

"Night night…Conrart…" Yozak muttered, snuggling up against Conrart. Conrart smiled and wrapped an arm around Yozak's waist, cuddling close for warmth on the cold night.

"Night…my joy……my secret joy…." Conrart mumbled, kissing the top of Yozak's head, before finally settling into a deep slumber.


	12. Shining

Title: Shining

Pairing: C/Y

Summary: Conrart helps Yozak get to Gwendal's office.

………….

Something kept on shining on his eyes, and it was very irritating. He had come from a very long journey, and he wanted to sleep. He did not want to go on and about doing things. He just wanted to stay here, in bed, and rest. He wanted to be lazy and do nothing. Had he ever done that before? Yozak was not sure, but hey, he could do it now. That was, if the thing shining would go away.

"Go away." Yozak mumbled, waving a hand away, trying to get rid of the shining thing.

"Yozak, wake up." An amused voice registered through Yozak's foggy brain. He knew who it was, he knew he knew who it was, but why couldn't he come up with a name.

……….

"Now, Yozak. Gwendal needs you report." Conrart sighed and shook Yozak's shoulder, putting the mirror he was using to shine light on Yozak's face, away.

"Tel him that if he doesn't want me fainting, he will let me sleep." Yozak muttered, relaxing a bit now that the shining had left his eyes.

"Yozak, the information you were suppose to get is important. Nothing can be done until you tell us." Conrart frowned, shaking Yozak a bit harder.

"Ugghhh. Fine." Yozak assented, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, which were half way opened.

"You didn't even change your clothes?" Conrart raised an eyebrow, for Yozak did have his traveling clothes still on.

"Whatever." Yozak mumbled getting up all zombie like.

"Let's just go, get it over with, so I can come back and sleep." Yozak mumbled, moving towards the door.

"Here, I'll help you." Conrart moved over, and wrapped an arm around Yozak's waist. Conrart could see that Yozak was really tired, but they needed the information.

"I'm fine." Yozak slurred, more asleep than awake. Conrart just shook his head and picked Yozak up, and began to carry him to Gwendal's office, bride style.

Yozak didn't care by that point, he was too tired and he didn't mind being carried. Yozak opened his eyes when he felt being placed down on the floor. His blue eyes met brown eyes. Conrart placed a ghost of a kiss on Yozak's lips. Yozak's eyes lit up, shining like stars.


	13. Strawberry Jam

Title: Strawberry Jam

Pairing: Gunter/Gwendal and Conrart/Yozak

Summary: Gwendal passes by and hears some sounds coming from Conrad's room, what is going on, and Gunter gets curious too!

…….

Gwendal huffed as he strolled down the hall and towards his study. He hadn't been feeling well earlier, so he had stayed in his room, luckily, no one went in to bother him. He was starting to wonder why. Somehow, those little doubts about not being cared for came back. Gwendal frowned as he tried to shoo the doubts away, but they were fighting hard. After a few more seconds, Gwendal won and the doubts left. He should be relieved that this time they did not bother him. Normally, he could go on about without being badgered with things to make him feel better.

He shook his head in amusement as he remembered those times. Now that he was feeling better, though, it was back to work. Actually, he was rather hoping he would feel bad anytime now in the walk from his room to the study. So far, he was feeling fine.

"Hey! Not fair! No!"

Gwendal stopped and frowned. Did he just hear someone squeal, and was that someone….Yozak? Gwendal was now curious.

"Yozak, you are supposed to make me feel better!"

Gwendal immediately stopped in his tracks. Did he just hear his brother, Conrart, whine? That definitely peeked his curiosity, and he couldn't help stopping and heading over to find out what was going on.

"No! Get off! Ackk! Hahah!"

Gwendal could clearly hear Yozak's protests coming from Conrart's room. Gwendal was not sure he really wanted to know. It seemed he wasn't alone in being curious, because down the hall came Gunter, with and equal look of curiosity.

"You know what they are doing?" Gunter asked him, but Gwendal just shrugged.

"Nope, but we can always find out!" Gwendal said as he bit by bit opened the door. Gunter stood right behind him, anxiously.

"Conrart! I did not mean it that way!"

Gwendal opened the door wide opened and looked in at what was going on in the room.

"What are you two doing?" Gunter looked at them curiously.

Yozak's and Conrart's head immediately snapped up, yes widening.

"Is that strawberry jam?" Gwendal asked, an eyebrow rose.

Yozak nodded while blushing, which could barely be seen will all the jam on his face.

"Do we even want to know what you two were doing?" Gwendal asked, a bit amused.

"Conrart was not feeling well, so I brought him breakfast. I thought it would be nice to have breakfast in bed." Yozak began to explain.

"that explains the tray with the pancakes." Gunter pointed to the tray that was now on the floor with the untouched pancakes.

"Well, Conrart, decided that he did not want pancakes." Yozak scowled up at Conrart. Conrart grinned sheepishly as he looked at his brother. Gwendal just shook his head.

"I think I do not want to know anything else from there." Gwendal muttered, ready to make his leave.

"Can you at least tell him to get off of me?" Yozak whined.  
"Hmm, I do believe he has every right to be on top of you." Gwendal pointed out, remembering that Conrart and Yozak were married.

"What a big help you turned out to be, brother in law….or brothers in law." Yozak huffed as Conrart just smirked.

"We'll just leave you two love birds to settle you strawberry jam fight in peace." Gwendal smirked as he pushed Gunter out of the room and into the hall.

"Conrart, you think we freaked your brother out?" Yozak looked up at Conrart, who just shrugged and reached over for the jam.

"Hey! No! It is sticky!" Yozak whined, trying once again to get away from Conrart. Conrart had him pinned quite effectively to the bed.

"Yozak, you wanted to make me feel better, this will make me feel better, for sure." Conrart grinned cheekily. Yozak pouted but relented, allowing Conrart to remove his clothes and cover him with jam.

"The things one does for their husbands." Yozak sighed, before he was silenced by Conrart's lips on his, effectively cutting off any more remarks.

"Hmm….strawberry jam…" Conrart muttered licking his lips, before licking a trail down Yozak's neck.

"Hmm……strawberry jam indeed." Yozak muttered as he arched up to Conrart.

"How come you never make me feel good like that Gwendal." Gunter pouted as they made their way to Gwendal's study.

"Because you always feel well." Gwendal retorted. Gunter smirked, grinning mischievously.

"Gwen….I don't feel good…" Gunter muttered as he leaned in on Gwendal, holding his breath a bit so as to make to his face turn a bit purple .Gwendal rolled his eyes and made their way to their room.

"You are evil…." Gwendal muttered as he pushed the door to their room open before closing it and locking it.

The maids giggled as they looked at each other.

"Strawberry jam!" they chorused, before giggling off to the kitchen.


	14. Vin Rouge

Title: Vin rouge

Pairing: C/Y

Summary: Yozak decides to try it, and Conrart has to take him back to his room.

"Great Sage?" I slurred, as I blink a coupe of time to get my focus.

"Why are there so many of you?" I asked, looking in wonder at the five Murata Ken in front of me. I'm starting to think it is some kind of nightmare as all the Murata's look at him, predatory like.

"Why? There are five of me to keep up with the five you!" he chirped, and it made sense to me. Though, where were the other four of me? I look around confused, trying to see the other of me.

Why is the ground moving? I find myself becoming dizzy, reaching a hand out to steady myself.

"Yozak, you've been drinking?" a stern voice makes me look up. I had happened to be reclining on something very sturdy.

"Cap'in!" I grinned, trying to stand up straight, but ending all over Conrart in the process.

"Why are you drunk? And with the great sage?" I frowned at the question, trying to figure the answer out. Why was he drinking with Murata? Huh?

"Vin rouge! Taste!" Murata exclaimed, before drinking down another glass of the red wine.

"I can see." I couldn't help but pout and feel guilty as the look of disappointed flashed on Conrart's face.

"Me….sowwy!" I heard myself say, but Conrart looked at me funny. I groaned and held my head as I followed Conrart's head shake.

"Come, we need to get you back to the room." I stumbled a bit as Conrart tugged me along. I heard Murata call back from behind him.

"Next time, than!"

I giggled and nod, before calling back out.

"Yeah! Next time for sure!" we both burst into giggles, which I believe made Conrart look at us funny. But he looked funny sine he arrived, wonder why?

"You are drunk, Yozak." Ohhh…..that would explain many things….

"But Conrart…..I didn't drink a lot….just two bottles!" I pouted, leaning heavily on Conrart.

"Only, and with the great sage." I looked up, trying to focus my vision as Conrart muttered something inaudible.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side, but Conrart did not say anything. I guess I was going crazy and the alcohol was taking its toll on me…..

"You are drunk….the alcohol already took its toll on you."

Opps, I said that out loud…

"Yes, you did."

I need to stop that….

"It doesn't seem very likely in your state…"

That a challenge?

"No, a fact."

Okay, he is beginning to scare me….

"Good, may be next time you'll lay off the alcohol."

I looked groggily around as the lights caught my attention. Wow……now I am confused, am I talking out loud…or just thinking…..?

"Here we are."

I squeak as I fall face flat on the bed.

"Conrart!" I whine, but all I do is snuggle deeper into the bed.

All I hear is some chucked from behind me. I don't really care right now, I just want to close my eyes and sleep. Hmm, sleep in Conrart's warm arms. Yeap….

"Why were you drinking anyways?" I heard him ask me, from far away.

"Said….need evaluation….on wine…." I mumbled out, snuggling deeper into Conrart's chest.

"Hmm…was it good?" I inclined my head up, and looked drowsily at Conrart. I smile, before I press my lips on his. I meow softly as Conrart slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"You are right; the vin rouge is pretty good." Conrart muttered. I settle back down, and close my eyes…..tomorrow I was going to have a killer headache….but god was that wine good……


	15. Come For You

I couldn't stop my Conrad/Yozak muse….and figure another drabble wouldn't hurt....eh?….

..............................  
**Come For You**  
...........................

"Where is he?" he slammed the guard against the wall.

"WHERE?!" He snarled, right before he heard his name being called out.  
"Conrad!"

Conrad whirled around, sword pressing even tighter against the guard's neck. Yuuri smiled at him, Gwendal and Wolfram running behind him. Conrad nodded, allowing a soft smile to show his relief of having found his Heika.

"Come on!!!" Wolfram snapped Conrad out of it. Conrad hit the guard over the head, knocking him out before motioning for the three to follow him. He remembered the hidden exit that Yozak had showed him before going off to help distract the soldiers.

"Come on, this way." Conrad motioned to the passage way, Wolfram going first to light the way, followed by Yuuri and then Gwendal.  
"Let's go." Gwendal grunted, but Conrad couldn't leave, not until he saw Yozak.

"Yozak." Conrad hesitated, looking back around the hall.

"Come on, Conrad. Gurrier will catch up with us, he always does." Gwendal said, tugging Conrad along and closing the passage behind them.

* * *

Yozak felt the stinging pain of the sword slashing into him. It wasn't a deep cut, but it meant it was time for him to get out of there. He couldn't use the secret passage way that he had showed Conrad, because of the blood. It would show the rest of the castle where it was and he couldn't know if they had made it out already or not. No, Yozak had to be quick and find another way out. He slammed through the last few of the soldiers and ran for it, down the hall, throwing vases and everything behind him. The running was agitating his wound, he had to find something to lessened the flow of blood.

He ripped some of his tunic and tied it around his waist, tightly, his right arm was still kept tightly wound around his midsection. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he noticed a far off window. He grinned and taking the curtains with him, he jumped through, third stories are definitely not fun to jump from. He rolled off the ground, and it hurt. He knew that it definitely did not help his wound, but he couldn't stop. He kept on running, reaching his horse in the deeps of the forest and taking off. He kept on running and running, going through trees and roads, never stopping. He couldn't afford to.

* * *

Conrad bit his lip as he watched the moon wane. Yozak hadn't come back yet. It was getting later and later. It would be morning soon, dawn was approaching. Yuuri and Wolfram were already sleeping.  
"Conrad?" Gwendal sighed and looked up from his knitting.  
"I have to go. He shouldn't be taking this long." Conrad muttered, picking up his sword and rushing out. Gwendal sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't help smiling fondly at his younger brother.

* * *

Yozak found himself wheezing as the horse finally stop next to a river. He had no idea where he was but all he knew was that he was dizzy and dead tired.  
He got off the horse, leaning on him for a bit as he got his bearings. He patted the horse before going over and sitting against a tree. He was so tired. The wound was painful as hell.

He just wanted to rest.

* * *

Conrad raced through the forest, stopping when he saw a wandering horse. Yozak's horse!

Conrad slowed down and got off, going over to check the horse. The horse was fine, but what worried him was the blood on the saddle. Yozak had to be nearby!!  
Apparently the horse knew where he was because he began tugging Conrad over to some trees. Conrad quickly followed, bringing the horses along, Immediately, he gasped at the sign of a pale and bleeding Yozak.

"Yozak." Conrad sighed, rushing over and kneeling over Yozak.

"Hmm?" Yozak opened his eyes, ever so slowly and tiredly.

"Captain?" he asked, squinting, vision blurring.

"Shh….you idiot. I'm here now, I'll take care of you." Conrad muttered, picking Yozak up as gently as he could and placing him on the horse, before getting behind him. He held Yozak tight as he urged his horse and Yozak's horse forward.

* * *

Yozak sighed and snuggled into the blankets.  
"How are you feeling?" Conrad asked, walking into the room and bringing some soup over.

"A bit tired, but good." Yozak said, wincing as he sat up.

"You gave us a really big scared. I don't think Yuuri had ever seen you in such a manner." Conrad stated, remembering Yuuri's panic cries and even Wolfram had showed how worried he was, keeping watch over Yozak for a bit.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to apologize for getting myself almost killed, eh?" Yozak smiled and shook his head.

"Not funny, you could have died had I not gone back for you." Conrad scowled, hating to think of a world without Yozak.

"Why did you?....come back?" Yozak asked, watching Conrad curiously.

"I'd always come back for you." Conrad smiled, pressing a soft lip on Yozak's lips, before placing the platter with the soup on Yozak's lap.

Yozak grinned and began to chow down his food.

…………………………….  
The End.

Much love! Review ne!


	16. Another Heart Calls

**Another Heart Calls**

……………………………………….  
He stared out of the window and watched as the wedding preparations went on. The garden was looking beautiful. Yes, the wedding was going to be great. Too bad he would not be around to see it take place. He couldn't bear to see it take place. It was too much, way too much.  
..........................................

He ran down the hall, looking for him. He knew that when the spy did not want to be found, he would not be found. However, he needed to talk to him. He had to talk to him.  
.........................

Yozak sighed as he threw another dress to the floor. He wasn't sure what he wanted to take, dresses or normal clothes…..actually, dresses were considered normal clothes for him by now. He chuckled bitterly, until he heard the door open.  
"I didn't think you would be here." Came the soft statement.  
All Yozak did was shrug. What else could he say?  
................................

Conrad sighed, watching as Yozak didn't turn to face him. He just kept facing his closet, clothes strewn all around.  
"Yozak. Please." Conrad muttered, closing the door behind him and taking a step forward. He sighed as he noticed Yozak flinch and shrink from him.  
"We need to talk." Conrad muttered.  
"No. We. Do. Not." Yozak hissed, not turning to look at him at all.  
.................................

Yozak wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to hear Conrad spew his lies. They were always lies!  
"You have to understand." Came Conrad's reply.  
he didn't understand? He didn't UNDERSTAND!?!?  
"I? Do not understand?" Yozak growled, turning his blue eyes to glare into Conrad's brown.  
"I! Who stood by you!! I who laughed with you!! I who carried you back through it all!!!! I who never asked for anything!!! I who threw myself in front of you!!!" Yozak yelled.  
..............................

Conrad flinched as Yozak yelled at him. He knew…..things were breaking apart…..everything was wrong….  
"I….what can I do?" Conrad said, brokenly, staring into those blue eyes that he loved so much. All he ever asked for was for Yozak to remain by his side. Now, everything was breaking apart…..  
"I'm sorry….."  
.....................

"What can you do? you can tell the truth! But no! You won't!" Yozak cried out, feeling tears prickling his eyes.  
"You say that all the time!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! But you aren't!! You can't just say sorry and everything will be right!! I don't care anymore!! Everything has been decided! Now get out!!!!! OUT!!!!!!!" Yozak screamed, tears streaming down his face. Conrad couldn't bear to see him like that. He crossed over to Yozak's side and hugged him, finally, Yozak broke down into Conrad's arms.  
...............................

"Please. Yozak." Conrad muttered. He wasn't sure what he was begging for anymore. He knew these were their last moments. These would be the last time he could hold Yozak, could wipe his tears away.  
"I love you." He choked out, feeling his own tears streaming from his eyes.  
"I do too." Yozak muttered, pulling away from him, his lips brushing wetly against Conrad's....just for a brief second.....  
..........................

Yozak sighed and wiped his tears away and pulling away from Conrad's embrace. It was time. He had to leave now. It was for the best.  
"Go, Conrad. Just go."  
Yozak whispered, turning around and just listening as Conrad left the room. The door clicked closed behind him. The room remained deadly silent as Yozak's heart shattered.  
........................

Conrad walked, numbed out of the room and down the hall.  
"Conrad! There you are!! Gunter is asking us about something for the wedding!"  
Conrad turned around and watched as his fiancé run towards him, grinning.  
"Hai, Yuuri." Conrad muttered, feeling his heart break in two as Yuuri took his hand and dragged him down to his office, chatting happily about their upcoming wedding.  
..............................

"I'll never ask for anyone but you."

……………………………….  
The End  
……………………


	17. Breaking is What the Heart is For

Follows Another Heart Calls

* * *

Yozak stayed in the back hallways, watching as Conrad and Yuuri greeted people, hand in hand.  
Yozak could see the happiness in the kid's eyes. They were sparkling and Yozak had to admit he had never seen him that happy.

He didn't dare glance at Conrad, afraid of what he would see in the other's face.  
Instead, he glanced over where Wolfram should have been standing, but he was no where to be seen.

He had gone missing since the announcement of Conrad and Yuuri's engagement.

He took the rightful choice, Yozak should have done the same thing.

It was not too late to run away and escape from the terrible pain of seeing Conrad and Yuuri together.

* * *

Yozak grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, taking one last look around his room before leaving quietly down the halls.  
"Yozak?"

Yozak turned around and looked at Gwendal.

"I wondered how long before you took of, like Wolfram did." Gwendal muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Is he alright?" Yozak asked, knowing the pain that Wolfram must be going through. He wasn't sure what was worst, never have been loved or having been loved but still ending up thrown away like nothing.

"He is coping, will you?" Gwendal asked, tilting his head to the side, watching him.

"I will try, you know how to reach me." Yozak stated, bowing to Gwendal, smiling sadly.

"Be safe." Gwendal nodded, before turning around and walking back to his room.

* * *

Yozak sighed as he wiped his forehead, unable to believe just how hot it was.  
"Gurrier!"

Yozak stopped working on the broken crib and instead turned to greet Wolfram.  
"Von Bielefeld." Yozak grinned, taking the offered water.

"Anna wants you to know that you don't have to finish the crib right now, and that you should rest, before you get a heat stroke." Wolfram admonished him, hands on his hips.

Yozak chuckled, drinking all of the water before giving the glass back to Wolfram. Wolfram had grown the past year. After having left the castle, he had learned of Wolfram's whereabouts. They didn't get along very well at the beginning. They fought constantly and Yozak had to run away from the flaming lion of Wolfram's many times. Now though, they understood each other better and they enjoyed having someone to share their heartbreak with.

"You also need to be getting a haircut." Wolfram frowned, reaching up to tug at Yozak's ponytail.

"I know, but I'm starting to like the long hair." Yozak grinned, before frowning when he saw the dove flying over to him.

"Von Voltaire has a message it seems." Yozak said, raising his hand for the dove to land, before taking the letter.  
Wolfram got closer to see the letter.

* * *

Wolfram frowned as he tugged at the collar. He had not been wearing his uniform, and it felt different wearing it now.  
His blond hair was not as long as Yozak's, but it was longer, barely pass his shoulders. He knew he was slightly taller, darker, and his eyes held a deeper knowledge. He had grown the last year and a half.

His brother had asked for Wolfram and Yozak to come back to the castle. There were problems and they were needed.

Of course, it had taken a couple of months to get back, since the two of them were in no hurry to get back.

Yozak jumped down from his horse and tied it up, waiting for Wolfram to hurry it up.  
"Are you ready?" Wolfram asked him, as they both strode into the castle.

"Nope." Yozak grinned and shrugged.

Yozak and Wolfram slipped into the meeting room, listening in to the arguments going on.

"I believe that we won't solve anything if all there is, is yelling." Wolfram spoke, striding into the middle of the room.  
The whole room went silent.

"Now, Von Kleist, your majesty is married, it is not right for you to still act in such a way. Not only that, but such behavior is impeding everyone to find a solution. Heika, with all due respect, after listening to little of the problem, I feel that there is not enough information about what exactly is going on in the other kingdom. There must be concrete facts and evidence, before any further action can be taken. They might have deeper friendships and plans that we know of." Wolfram stated, completely in soldier mode. His face betrayed none of his emotions, Yozak was proud of him.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried out, shocked at first, before grinning and throwing himself at Wolfram.

Wolfram stayed still, like a rock, before pushing Yuuri away.  
"Heika, if you would refrain from touching me that is not proper behavior. Now, I am here to help with this problem. I believe that Gurrier should go, being that he is the best spy we have." Wolfram stated, waving over to where Yozak stood. Yozak shrugged and raised his hand in greeting.

"Yozak." Conrad muttered under his breath, unable to keep his eyes from him.  
Yozak stepped up and placed his hands on his hips.

"I am ready to take up the spying job, Heika." Yozak stated with a grin.

"Yozak!" Yuuri threw himself at Yozak, glad to see him, Yozak just patted him in the back.

"Come now, kiddo, now is not the time. We have job to do, eh?" Yozak stated, looking up from Yuuri's embrace to glance at Conrad.

"You sure have grown since I last saw you!" Yozak smiled, pushing Yuuri away before going over to stand by Wolfram's side.  
It didn't go unnoticed by everyone how the two joined hands.  
Yuuri and Conrad froze at the sight, but remained silent.

"Yozak, then, be careful!" Yuuri stated, trying to regain composure after seeing the two join hands.

He shouldn't be acting like that, he was married to Conrad. Yuuri risked glancing over at Conrad, only to see him looking out the window.

"Of course, your majesty." Yozak nodded, walking out with Wolfram.

* * *

"I would go with you, except I would easily be spotted." Wolfram stated, watching as Yozak prepared his bag…again….

"That is what happens when you are born gorgeous." Yozak smirked, going over and messing up Wolfram's hair, much to Wolfram's anger.

"Behave, don't kill anyone while I'm gone." Yozak teased, bending down and pressing a kiss to Wolfram's cheek, wanting to anger him even more.  
At that exact moment, Conrad walked in.

"Be careful," Wolfram muttered, standing up and walking out of the room, nodding to Conrad before disappearing down the hall.

"You moved on fast." Conrad muttered once Wolfram was gone.

"Is there something important you wanted to tell me, Weller?" Yozak asked coldly, not in the mood to talk to the other.

"What is going on with you and my brother?" Conrad asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You know, funny how you are thinking about him now, but he never crossed your mind when you agreed to marry the man that Wolfram loved with all of his heart." Yozak drawled, picking up his bag.

"Yozak-"

"Look, you made it quite clear when you made your decision and when you denied the truth. I can't do this, Conrad. Besides, I have to go." Yozak sighed, pushing past Conrad.

"Yozak." Conrad watched the other.

"You know….I figured out that breaking is what the heart is for." Yozak whispered, before rushing down the hall and out of the castle.


	18. It Ends Tonight

Follows: Breaking is What the Heart is For

* * *

Yuuri had decided to throw a party to celebrate the return of Wolfram. Except, it wasn't the same Wolfram.

Conrad watched his little brother, stay by Gwendal's side, discussing what Wolfram has been doing while he was gone.  
Conrad knew that Gwendal was aware of where Wolfram was and what he was doing. It hurt to know that once again, he has hurt Wolfram….that once again, he's caused the other pain, and cause the other to change in behavior.

He watched as Yuuri, his husband, tried to get close to Wolfram, only to be pushed away.

Conrad should have been jealous, and angry, and hurt….but he wasn't.  
He was glad.

"Wolfram, I'm glad you are back." Conrad stated, once he stood in front of Wolfram.

Wolfram looked at him, head tilted to the side, bright green eyes staring into his.

"You just grow even more beautiful." Conrad muttered, causing Wolfram to flush, before hesitantly reaching over to wrap his arms around him. Conrad tensed for a split second, before hugging him back.

"Thank you, little big brother." Wolfram muttered and Conrad realized how miserable he had been the past year and a half, for with those words, his heart was warmed.

"We all make mistakes." Wolfram stated, once he pulled away.

"Good night, let Heika know that I have retired to my room." Wolfram smiled sadly, before walking out of the ball room.

* * *

Conrad watched as Yuuri slipped into the bed, eyebrows furrowed.  
"Yuuri, what is wrong?" Conrad asked, taking off his shoes.

"I am sorry Conrad." Yuuri muttered, eyes beginning to tear.

Conrad immediately pulled the other into his arms, rubbing his back.  
"I miss him, I always have. I tried to deny it, to clutch unto the love I was sure I felt for you. I-"

"Shh…sleep, Heika." Conrad muttered, smiling into Yuuri's hair as the other began to fall asleep.  
How wrong was it, to feel happy in knowing that the person you married didn't really love you?

Conrad was beginning to get excited, feeling that things were starting to look up.

* * *

Wolfram was surprised to see Yuuri walking over to him, smiling softly at him.  
"Wolfram, I must apologize." Yuuri stated, bringing up a bouquet of flowers.

"Heika, it is not proper for you to be giving me flowers!" Wolfram stated, cheeks turning bright red.

* * *

Conrad looked from his old room, having started moving some of his things back into it. He hadn't really left it, not feeling comfortable sharing the room completely with Yuuri.

It had always been there, that feeling, that it just wasn't right.

All the pain could have been saved had Conrad been strong enough to deny Yuuri and tell him the truth.

Conrad glanced down to see Yuuri and Wolfram talking, and he smiled before walking out of his room.

Now he had to wait for Yozak to get back.

* * *

…  
Yozak received a short letter, it was from Wolfram.

Dear Yozak,

I hope you are well. Yuuri and Conrad are getting a divorced. My brother is waiting diligently for your return. I am not with his majesty, for I am not ready fora relationship yet. I need more time for things to quiet down, however, I wish to warn you so my brother does not take you by surprise with flowers and gifts and whatever other romantic things Little Big Brother Weller is prone to do.

Sincerely, W.v.B.

* * *

Yozak frowned and cocked his head to the side, re-reading the letter just to make sure he had read it right.

Things were both complicated yet easy at the same time.

He wasn't sure what to think of everything. Besides that he was happy for Wolfram, and that Yuuri and Conrad will stop living a lie.  
He was also glad that Yuuri and Conrad were still on good terms, since yes, he had been angry at Conrad, for accepting the proposal, for not telling the truth, but in the end, Yozak understood him.

Yuuri had such a strong puppy love, and Yozak understood the feeling of not wanting to hurt a loved one, especially someone liked Yuuri.

Still, Yozak was unsure of what this meant for the four of them, and their relationships with each other.  
He still had a job to do, he would let things happen as they came….or he could ask Murata!

Yozak grinned and pocketed the letter, before going back to work.


	19. Of Stalking and Dates

Yozak tilted his head to one side, before tilting to the other, trying to understand what it was he was seeing in front of him.

"I still don't see it." he muttered, causing Murata to laugh and for Wolfram to angrily point to where he thought the image was.

"The red connects together with the blue creating that vein, which has the blood and therefore is life!" wolfram cried out, while Yozak stared at the painting more.

"I see it now!" he exclaimed, just so Wolfram wouldn't scream his head off. Wolfram looked at him suspiciously, before looking to Murata, who was looking around amused.

"What is so funny?" Wolfram asked him, hands on his hips.

"Nothing, let us move on to the next gallery, eh?" Murata said, ushering the two forward.

"It was really nice of you Geika to bring us to a museum from your world! everything is amazing! A bit weird, but amazing!" Yozak stated, looking around at all the paintings in the gallery.

"It is a pleasure, Yozak." Murata stated, locking his arm with Yozak's.

"It gives me so much idea for my own artwork!" Wolfram exclaimed, going crazy with all the different types of art.

Meanwhile….

* * *

"Heika, I don't think Wolfram is on a date with Geika." Conrad stated exasperated.

"Gwendal wouldn't have let the two go by themselves." Conrad added, knowing his brother well. Conrad himself wouldn't let his brother alone with the Geika.

"I heard Gwendal clearly say, that Wolfram was going with Murata somewhere, and when you go to a museum, that is a date!" Yuuri cried out, hiding behind a corner, looking for the loud blonde.

"I'm sure the Geika is just being friendly, besides, I am sure that Wolfram is happy here, with his interest in art." Conrad smiled, thinking about the happiness that Wolfram would be showing.

"Well, yes, it is a great idea…." Yuuri muttered, chewing on his bottom lip at having forgotten Wolfram's love for art.

"Oh hey! There is Murata! And there is….Yozak?" Yuuri exclaimed surprised to see Murata and Yozak, arm in arm.

This statement caused Conrad to tense and immediately go over to see what Yuuri was seeing. His left eye began to twitch as he stared at the two, arm in arm, walking down the gallery.

"Don't worry Conrad, I'm sure he just chaperoning Wolfram!" Yuuri laughed nervously, seeing the sudden killer intent aura around his godfather.

"See, there is Wolfram!" Yuuri stated, suddenly happy at seeing Wolfram and Murata together. Until Murata reached over to take Wolfram's hand, and suddenly, Yuuri wanted to kill Murata as well.

Meanwhile…..

* * *

"Well, don't look now, but we are being stalked." Murata sighed dramatically.

"Yes, Heika and Conrad also came to the museum….together." Yozak said, lips pursed.

"I don't care what that wimp does! if he rather spend time with Conrad, than so be it." Wolfram snapped, eyes showing his hurt, before being hidden by his anger.

"Good, how about we go eat now, eh?"

"What type of food would we be eating?" Wolfram asked, confused, before looking around with a sad look, not wanting to leave all the art work.

"What would you two like to try?" Murata asked, leading them to the store to buy some souvenirs.

"Oohh….here they are in miniature! And they have tons of them! I want this one and this one!" Wolfram laughed maniacally as he began grabbing all the postcards he wanted.

Yozak on the other hand was looking at the different jewelry based of the artwork. He stared at a beautiful van gogh style necklace, it was beautiful. However, he was sure it was expensive, he sighed.

Murata came up to him and looked at what he was looking and grinned.

"Umm, excuse me, we'll be taking that necklace." he called the lady, causing Yozka to turn to him surprised.

"Geika! Don't! It is probably really expensive!" Yozak hissed, but Murata just raised his hand telling him to shush.

"I want to get it for you." Murata stated, smiling softly at Yozak, causing Yozak to flush.

Meanwhile….

* * *

"He is getting him jewelry? I got him jewelry once!" Conrad grumbled angrily, wishing he could burn Murata with his eyes.

"he s actually going to buy all those postcards for Wolfram? That is a lot of them? Where the hell does he have all the money for such things?" Yuuri exclaimed, watching them leave the store.

Meanwhile…..

* * *

"We can try Italian food!" Murata stated, dragging the two three blocks down to an italian restaurant.

"Since you two already had japanese food! My favorite is italian, so you two can try it!" Murata stated, happily, winking as the waitresses passed.

"You are such a pervert." Wolfram huffed, glancing at the menu, curiously.

"This lemon chicken with raviolli in alfredo sauce sounds interesting." Yozak muttered, reading the titles of the food.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Is Wolfram sharing his food with Murata?" Yuuri squeaked, watching as Wolfram gave Murata some of his food, and Murata gave some of his own food to Wolfram.

"Wait up, why is Yozak feeding Murata?" Conrad cried out, ready to storm over if only for Yuuri who grabbed him in time.

Meanwhile….

* * *

"Hey, do you think that Conrad and Yuuri are doing the same thing we are?" Murata suddenly asked the two, causing them to immediately sadden at the thought.

"Probably Yuuri bought Weller the whole store! Yuuri never gets me anything!" Wolfram sighed, poking at the remainder of his food, dejectedly.

"I mean, why not, the Captain always seems to enjoy himself with Heika, only, it seems." Yozak added, sipping at his lemonade, which was pretty good.  
Murata looked at the two with a shake of his head. He grinned and called for the bill.

"Come, let's head back."

* * *

Wolfram was making his way to his room, looking through the postcards he had gotten at the museum.

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram turned around to be faced with a furious looking Yuuri.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram frowned, confused as to why Yuuri would be so angry.

"You accuse me of cheating? When you go out on dates with Murata to Museums and restaurants? I saw you two holding hands!" Yuuri snarled, eyes beginning to narrow.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who went to the museum with Weller, instead of going with me! Your fiance!" Wolfram snapped, angry that Yuuri would accuse him of cheating.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Conrad at the museum." Wolfram snapped, clutching the postcards tightly to his chest.

"We were spying on you and Murata!" Yuuri huffed, exasperated.

"Why would you do that?" Wolfram rolled his eyes, turning around and resuming his walk to their room.

"What? Why? You and Murata?" Yuuri cried out, running after Wolfram.

* * *

Yozak was in his room, smiling softly as he looked at the mirror, adoring the new necklace he had gotten.

"So a new necklace automatically wins you over then?" Conrad hissed, slipping into the room and closing the doors behind him.

"Why yes, of course, now how was your day at the museum with Heika?" Yozak asked, unclasping the necklace and putting it away.

"I'm sure not as good as yours with Murata, since you were feeding him at the restaurant." Conrad growled, hands curled into fists.

"You were spying on us?" Yozak turned around with a frown.

"I can buy you necklaces as well." Conrad responded, sighing as all his anger left him suddenly.

"Conrad, you are silly, come let's go to dinner." Yozak chuckled softly, going over to take Conrad's hand and leading him out of the room.

"I had to chaperone Wolfram and Murata, besides, how many times do I have to tell you that Murata is with Shinou!" Yozak shook his head, before placing a quick kiss on Conrad's cheek.

"However, I wouldn't mind if you did buy me necklaces." Yozak laughed, causing Conrad to pull him into a passionate kiss, in order to silence him.

Of course, neither minded the kiss at all.


	20. I Shrunk Them Into Kids

His bright blue eyes looked up at the birds chirping up high on the tree. He had been making sure that the cat that was hanging around would not climb up and eat the newly born baby birds. He kept the cat busy by stealing some milk and feeding it! If the cat was full, then he would have no reason to eat the baby birds, he was sure of it!

He sat down and looked up at the nest, enthralled by the family happily eating some worms. It made him wish he had a family of his own….how he missed his mother….

"Yoz?"  
Yozak turned around and waved over at his friend, Conrad.

"Conrad!" Yozak grinned, excited to see his friend.

"What are you doing out here? It is almost time to go in and eat. The maids have been looking all over the place for you." Conrad wagged his finger at Yozak, who saddened and pointed up at the nest.

"But the birds were in danger!" Yozak then explained his worry of the cat.

"Don't worry Yoz, the cat can't reach that high up. Mom birds know that and that is why they built their nests so up high." Conrad explained, rubbing

Yozak's back when he noticed the other's eyes begin to tear.  
"Really?" Yozak asked, big blue eyes watery.

"Of course! Now come on, let's eat and we'll come back and you'll see they will be safe." Conrad stated, helping Yozak up, before taking his hand and walking hand in hand, back into the castle.

"There you are Yozak! We've been worried!" Cheri-sama stated, picking Yozak up and pinching his cheek.

"You make such a cute kid, look at you and my son, holding hands. How adorable! You two are meant to be!" Cheri-sama gushed, putting Yozak back down before hugging her own son.

"Mama!" Wolfram rushed in, running over to hid behind Cheri-sama's legs, pointing over to Yuuri who was running after Wolfram.

"Aww, what is wrong, baby?" Cheri asked, putting Conrad down and picking Wolfram up.

"E eeps chsing e!" Wolfram sniffed, pointing over to Yuuri, who was holding his arms over to Wolfram, wanting to play with him.  
"E play!" Yuuri cried out, eyes hopeful.

"He just wants to play, Wolf, but right now we are going to eat." Cheri-sama stated, picking Yuuri up as well and placing the two on their high chairs to eat.  
Conrad tugged Yozak over and helped him up the chair, before climbing up his own chair.

"Gundal!" Wolfram cried out happily, waving his arms over to where his brother was.  
"Are you behaving Wolf?" Gwendal asked, smiling and reaching over to kiss Wolfram's cheek.

"Hai!" wolfram nodded, happily.

"And are you two getting into trouble?" Gwendal turned to Conrad and Yozak, they both shook their heads, sporting innocent faces.

"Gwendal! My baby! How adorable you are as a child! Please tell me that you didn't lock Gunter up because he kept tugging at your hair, you know that is not nice." Cheri said, watching as Gunter rushed into the room, immediately tackling Gwendal down.

"Mother!" Gwendal cried out, struggling against Gunter.  
Wolfram laughed at the spectacle. Yuuri just stared curiously, before noticing Murata coming into the room.

"Muata! U ack!" Yuuri cried out happily.

"Hai, Shibuya," Murata nodded, pushing up his glasses with his chubby fingers.

"You know Geika, I don't understand how you only changed in size, but kept the same mind, while the others reverted completely back." Cheri stated, picking Murata up and placing him next to Yuuri.

"Shinou does what he does." Murata stated, shrugging before eagerly staring at the food being placed down in front of him.  
Cheri watched her children start eating, amused.

Conrad would look from his baby brother, to Yuuri, to Murata, to Gwendal, to Yozak, to her, and then would repeat the action as he ate.

Yozak would quietly eat his food, listening to Conrad talk about something or other, because Conrad would not allow Yozak's attention to leave him.  
Gwendal would try to ignore Gunter, who tried to feed Gwendal, much to Cheri-sama's amusement.

Wolfram was happily eating, while Yuuri tried to share his food with Wolfram, who refused, and Murata just ate like normal.  
….

"Alright, kids, time for bed!" Cheri stated, ushering everyone to their rooms.  
Yuuri was quick to grab unto Wolfram, who was too tired and sleepy to protest. Wolfram just huddled closer and leaned on Yuuri, already falling asleep.  
Cheri shook her head and picked the two up, tucking them into the bed, Yuuri using Wolfram like a teddy bear.

Conrad was tugging Yozak into bed, before scurrying into it as well.  
Cheri went over to fix the blankets and tucking them in. Yozak curled up around Conrad, who kept Yozak close, because Yozak had a lot of nightmares and Conrad had the job to keep them away.

Gwendal shared a room with Gunter, but had his own bed, thank God. Gwendal really did love his friend, but he could be so intense sometimes.  
Cheri tucked them both in and bid them good night, before picking Murata up and taking him to his room.  
"Good night, Geika," Cheri-sama stated, tucking him in as well, before leaving him.

"Really Shinou, kids?" Murata muttered, turning over to get some rest.  
Shinou appeared right next to him, watching as little Murata fell asleep.


	21. Crack: Conrad is Robin Hood

Warning: Utter Crack, randomness, based on the Disney Movie!

* * *

"You take the soldiers from the back and I'll take the soldiers on right side, you and you do a surprise frontal attack."

Brown eyes looked through the bushes, right hand up ready to signal the men to move ahead. He wore the blue uniform that the soldiers carrying the caravan wore, making it easier to infiltrate them.

"Let's go." he hissed, sneaking closer in to the caravan holding their treasure.

The blond moved towards the back, sword at the ready, waiting for the other men to do the first move. He was also the one in charge to help the Captain take out whatever was in the caravan, while the rest of the men kept the other soldiers busy. He slid his horse to be in pace with the caravan, watching as the soldiers from the king look at him, but believing he was one of them, went on talking in between them. Meanwhile, the blond noticed the golden tassels and precious jewels decorating the caravan. He smirked as he drove his horse really close and quickly pocketed all the jewels and tassels.

"Adelbert," the captain hissed from inside the caravan, quickly handing a couple of bags out to him. Adelbert immediately stashed the bags in his clothes, seeming to gain weight all of the sudden.

"Give the signal." the captain hissed, going back inside to pick up the rest of the stuff.  
Adelbert nodded, in the same uniform as the captain, taking his cap from his belt and putting it on his head, the signal to the others.  
Immediately, the men rushed out of the forest and began attacking the soldiers. The soldiers began shouting to protect the money in the caravan.  
"Let's go Conrad!" Adelbert shouted, driving his horse forward in order to allow Conrad to jump unto his horse.  
"Got it," the brunette jumped from inside the caravan and unto the horse.

"Let's go man!" Conrad shouted above the commotion, holding as Adelbert ran off into the forest, the others soon following behind them.  
"We got it man!" Conrad shouted to them, holding up one of the bags full of coins. The men cheered as they ran their horses faster, leaving the arm of the king behind them.

Conrad nodded and looked forward again, relief that the plan had gone as planned. It was good that they got this money, they could go and give it back, especially since he knew that taxes were being collected at the moment. People needed the money, badly.

* * *

Piercing blue eyes looked down at the paper in front of him. taxes. The king was collecting taxes again. He glared at the paper, before crumbling it up and throwing it away. He stood up and walked over to the window, waiting patiently for his brother to get back. The plan had been risky, but he knew that his brother would pull it off. He had to.

He shook his head, thinking about just how it was that they ended were they where now.

"Aniru, we are back." Conrad slid in from the back door, placing some bags on the table.

"The men were given their share, now we just have to go and spread the wealth to the rest of our people." Conrad smiled, walking over to stand next to his brother. Conrad had changed and was back to his usual brown uniform.

Conrad looked at his brother, noticing the way that his brow was furrowed, blue eyes staring straight ahead. Conrad was sure that his brother had a number of white hair, which weren't easy to notice in between the gray hair his brother had.

"Gwendal, what are you thinking about?" Conrad asked, wondering what worried his brother, among all the other worries they have been having since they were kicked out of their kingdom.

"Just remembering how we ended up here, that is all." Gwendal muttered, before moving away from the window.

"Move away from the window, Conrad. Have you forgotten there is a warrant for your arrest?" Gwendal huffed, moving over to look at the bags of coins.

"You say that as if they weren't after you as well." Conrad frowned, because all of their men were wanted, but Conrad, Gwendal and Adelbert were the main leaders of the group. They were the important and dangerous men, or so the posters said.

"Come, we have to head out, we must help our people." Gwendal muttered, picking up his green cloak and trying it around his neck.

"Hai, hai, Shin Makoku it is then?" Conrad asked as he tied his own green cloak. Camouflaging, they had become a pro at it.

"Yes, we'll see Gunter first, he and Griselda will help us."

* * *

Greta grinned as the kids around her sang her happy birthday. She didn't care that her papi was not there for her, because she knew that in the end, they would be reunited. She was hopeful, and she will remain hopeful. She grinned up at Griselda, who was holding a present to her. She grinned, immediately picking it up.

* * *

Gunter slid in to the house of Hubber, smiling softly as he saw him working on a crib. Hubber's dark hair was strewn together int oa braid, in order for it to not bother him. it still surprsied Gunter how well Hubber could move around with only one eye.

"Is this for your own daughter or for someone else?" He asked him, walking over to inspect the work.

"This one is for someone else, my little own still small enough that she does not need a bigger bed yet, thank god." Hubber sighed, smiling tiredly at Gunter.

"What brings you around here Gunter?" Hubber asked, placing his tools down. Gunter reached into his cloak and produced a little bag with coins.

"Just bringing you something for your family, knwoing that taxes are hard at this time of year." Gunter smiled, but it was shortly lived. A knock came suddenly.

"Hello, it's the sheriff." came the voice from outside, before storming into the house.

"Sheriff Raven, what a surprised," Gunter gritted his teeth, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Indeed, Mister Von Kleist, just here to collect the taxes, that is all." Raven shrugged, reaching over and plucking the bag of coins from Hubber's hand.

"you bastard, you know that!" Gunter hissed, eyes flaring while Raven just laughed and sauntered away.

"Yes, well, take it with King Sareguelei." he called back.

* * *

Greta looked down at the present in her hands, before the door burst open.

"Why, did I hear it someone's birthday?" raven squatted down and smiled at Greta, who nodded fearfully.

"It is my birthday, sir, and I was just given a present." greta muttered, holding her little box close to her chest.

"Well, then open it," raven smiled amiably, while the other kids watched nervously. Griselda just glared at Raven.

Greta opened the box and grinned, picking up the coin that was given to her, only to have it be snatched away by Raven.

"Hey, we saved everything in order to give her that!" Griselda stepped up, while Raven just chuckled and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, but taxes are taxes."

"Please, some coins for some food. Please, someone spare a few coins." came in a beggar, hitting the ground with a wooden stick. His eyes were hidden behind black glasses, head and body covered by a raggedy blanket.

Raven walked over and bounced the coin inside the can that the beggar was holding, taking the other coins the beggar had collected. He then waved at Greta before, walking out of the house. Griselda snarled, fists up as she tried to rush after him, angry that he would dare to take from a blind beggar.

"Griselda, it's fine." the beggar muttered, taking hold of her arm. Griselda frose, before suddenly throwing her arms around the beggar.

"Conrad! It's you!" she laughed, pulling away so he could take of the blanket and glasses.

"Conrad!" Greta rushed over, hugging his legs tightly.

"Greta, princess, happy birthday!" Conrad bent down and picked her up, before showing her a knitted doll.

"Gwendal made you this." Conrad informed her, causing Greta to squeal and hug the doll tightly.

"Hey, princess," Gwendal slipped into the house, causing Greta to squrim out of Conrad's hold and rush Gwendal. Gwendal laughed and picked her up, listening to her inform him about what had happened since he last saw her.

"I always get jealous of how easy Greta gets Gwendal to show emotions." Gunter sighed, stepping next to Conrad, both watching Gwendal with Greta.

"No need to be, you know he loves you." Conrad smirked.

"Yes, but we haven't had any time to be together since Sararegui took over." Gunter growled darkly, causing Conrad to chuckle. Trust Gunter to be a pervert at times at like these still.

…  
Yuuri heaved as another serve of Anissina passed over him. Kami! She was going to kill him with all of this tennis playing.

"Come on, you weakling! Serve the ball!" Anissina cried out, smirking triumphantly.  
"I can't, I'm tired." he whined, dropping down to the ground.

"Oh please, we have only been playing for half an hour, come on!" she huffed, dropping her racket to the ground.  
"Go find someone else to play, go play with Sararegui." yuuri grumbled, throwing his racket away.

"Please, Sararegui doesn't ever talk to us unless he is forcing us to do something." Anissina shrugged, looking up at the sky.

"He doesn't even allow me to keep working on my experiements." Anissina grumbled, causing Yuuri to look at her, sympathetically.

"It's okay, they will save us and we will take control of the kingdom again!" Yuuri immediatley stood up, determinedly.

"I haven't heard anything from them, have you?"

Yuuri shook his head, wondering just how things were going outside of the castle walls.

* * *

Yozak wiped down the table, sighing as he placed the napkins and salt back on the table, before moving on to the next table.

"Didn't think you would be doing a job such as this."

Yozak whirled around, wide sky blue eyes staring into brown eyes.

"Conrad Weller, what are you doing around this area?" Yozak raised an eyebrow, leaning against the table.

"You were hard to find, Gurrier." Conrad frowned, looking around the establishment.

"Well, Von Voltaire should have known how to find me." Yozak shrugged, after all, he had been working for that man for as long as he could remember. He actually missed the grouchy guy, with his weird knitting works and his boyfriend's antics. Yes, the Gunter and Gwendal story was definitely entertaining.

"How is he and Gunter doing, by the way." Yozak asked Conrad, who sat down at the table he had just cleaned.

"They are doing fine, as fine as we can be doing, after all." Conrad sighed, looking at Yozak, a bit too thoughtfully for his liking.

"Well, Captain, why exactly have you searched me out for, I'm sure it is more than just a friendly visit." Yozak ploppled into the seat in front of Conrad.

"You wound me, Yozak. You are my best friend, I have the right to miss you, don't i?" Conrad raised an eyebrow, causing Yozak to just laugh.

"Just tell me what job you want me to do, Weller." Yozak grinned, knowing his captain well enough. Nothing stopped Conrad from the job in front of him, and Yozak knew that it was even more prominent when it dealt with his majesty, Yuuri.

"we need someone to check in on Yuuri, and bring us back a message from him. along with information of things from the inside of the castle." Conrad stated, bringing out a bag of coins.

"Keep it, Captain. This job is on me." Yozak stood up and grinned.

"You know how to find us, I take it?" Conrad asked, standing up as well.

"Of course, till then, Captain." Yozak nodded, before going back to his work on cleaning tables. Conrad frowned, watching Yozak go back ot work, acting as if Conrad had never been there. He shook his head and slipped out of the establisment.

* * *

Yuuri sighed as he leaned against the window sill. Anissina was doing God knows what at the moment, he hadn't seen her in two days by now. He hoped she was alright, no one knew what Saraleguie had ip his sleeve at times.

"Your majesty." came a soft voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Yuuri called back, turning around to see who was coming into his room.

He was surprised to see a big, red head woman come into his room. She had shoulder length hair, and striking blue eyes. There was a soft smile on her pink lips.

"Just wondering if you wanted anything, your majesty." even her voice was soft and kind, hands clasped in front of her, waiting for her orders.

"You are new!" Yuuri blurted out, causing the maid to laugh merrily.

"Have you forgotten me so quickly, your majesty?" the maid raised an eyebrow, voice suddenly deepening sightly.  
Yuuri frowned, tilting his head to the side, squinting as he tried to place where he had seen her before. there was something familiar about her.

"Yozak!" it suddenly dawned on him, those sky blue eyes, there was only one person he knew with those eyes.

"Shh, not so loud, kiddo." Yozak muttered, looking around to make sure no one had heard.

"Sorry, what are you doing here? If they find you out!" Yuuri cried out, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, your majesty. His captain sent me to spy around, get information." Yozak shrugged.

"He is fine then? They all are?" Yuuri smiled brightly, going over and hugging Yozak excitedly. Yozak chuckled, patting him in the back.  
A sudden commotion outside caused Yuuri to pull away and rush to the window.

"whats going on?" yozak peered out the window as well. A bunch of soldiers were coming in, and were escorting a carriage with them.

"Your majesty, King Saralegui asks for your presence in the throne room." a soldier came in, motioning Yuuri to follow him. Yozak stood there, but the other soldier motioned for him to follow. Yozak was glad, because it meant he didn't have to sneak in to listen in, though, he wasn't sure he liked the way the soldier was eyeing him. everything that will help him do his job, he guessed.

"Yuuri Shibuya! Finally, you are here!" Sararegui reached over and placed his arm around Yuuri's shoulder, bringing him over to the throne.

Yozak stood in the line, along with the rest of the maids and employers of the castle.

"Who is it that has arrived, Sara?" Yuuri asked, curiously.  
"I'm glad you have assked, because it is none other than the person you will be marrying!" Sara announced, causing gasps to be heard around the room.

"What are you talking about I-"  
"Unhand me, you bastards!" Yuuri was caught off by an angry voice.

A blonde bishounen was dragged into the throne room. His big green eyes sparkled with anger.  
Yuuri couldn't stop staring at the beauty before him. Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Yozak had to bit his lip to keep from crying out. Wolfram, the prince was captured. He had been hiding with his uncle, but now he was there. He had to inform VonVoltaire and Weller about this.

"Wolfram, such a beautiful specimen, but full of so much attitude." Sara cooed, causing Wolfram to snarled and struggle against his hold, harder.

"This is your present, Yuuri, for being good and not having tried to escape for the past month. A new record since the last time you went only a week without trying to escape." Sara teased him, pushing Yuuri in front of Wolfram. Yuuri was still flabergast by the beauty before him, but he knew it was wrong.

"You can't give me a person as a gift! That is not right, Sara!" Yuuri frowned, causing Wolfram to look at him for the first time. Yuuri saw that Wolfram was analyzing him, before he finally remmebered him from a long time ago. they had met probably 3 times before, when he was allowed by his uncle to come out. Yuuri had always been surprised by wolfram's beauty, and every time he saw him, he was even more beautiful. Of course, he had a horrible temper and eveyrone was scared of him. it made Yuuri angry ot thing that such a spirit was caged, just like he was, Wolfram was not meant to be caged.

"I know you Yuuri, you want the beautiful blonde before you. Do not deny it. But don't worry, because in one month, he will be yours, willing or not." Sara grinned, clapping his hands in order to have the soldiers drag wolfram away.

"Just you wait, Sara! My brothers will come and save us all! We won't let you get away with this!" Wolfram cried out, legs kicking up as he never once gave up trying to break free. Yuuri just watched, feeling for the first time in a long while, angry and irritated. He was more determined now, to break out and he would take Wolfram with him.

Yozak bit his lip and watched as the prince was taken away. He was going ot be married off to his majesty, which wasn't a bad thing. It was a lot better than having him marry Sararegui at least.

Yozak sneaked out and followed Wolfram, checking in to see where he was being held. It was a barren room, in the far side of the castle. He waited for the soldiers to pass by, before going in to see Wolfram.

"Von Bielefeld." he muttered, knowing how volatile the prince could be.  
Wolfram whirled aorund, glaring at him, before his eyes widened and soften. It took Yozak by surprise when Wolfram sudenly hugged him.

'Yozak, if you are here then that means my brothers are here too, right?" wolfram asked him, hopefully. Yozka felt bad when he shook his head and Wolfram saddened.

"They are not here, but they will be. I was sent to gather information so we can come and take back the kingdom. It won't be long." Yozak informed Wolfram who nodded, stepping away and going over to the window.

"tell them to hurry, and that they can count on me with whatever is needed from the inside." Wolfram stated, eyes flaring. Yozak bowed, before sneaking back over to Yuuri's room.

"Did you see wolfram?" he immediatley asked.

"Yes, heika, he is in a room on the far left of the castle." yozak informed him, before fronwing.  
"I have to go and give information to the others." Yozak bowed, before suddenly disappearing. Yuuri just staredat the space that Yozak had been standing at, ebfore shaking his head. He would never know how Yozak managed to do that.

* * *

Yozak sighed as he slid into the house of Griselda.  
"Yozak?"

Yozak turned aorund and grinned at Conrad, who was just staring at him. his eyes were roaming all over Yozak's body, unable to comprehend that that person was his best friend.

"What are you wearing?" Conrad asked, voice a bit strained. Yozak cocked his head to the side, eyes confused with Conrad's reaction.

"it is a maid's outfit, Captain. It's my costume for infiltrating the castle." Yozak infromed Conrad, who was having trouble talking or taking his eyes away from Yozak, who was finding himself feeling a bit uncomfortable under the stare.

"Conrad, stop drooling, Yozak what news do you have for us?" Gwendal came in, rolling his eyes at the behavior of his younger brother. He couldn't believe that it took him that long to realize his feelings for Yozak. Everyone could see that Conrad liked Yozak, and that Yozak liked him back. Seriously, it worried Gwendal sometimes.

Just like how Wolfram liked Yuuri and Yuuri liked wolfram. Not that it meant he was alright with his baby brother marrying his majesty, who was still a bit childish in Gwendal's eyes for his baby brother, but…..he had to admit that Wolfram would be well taken care of by Yuuri, so if Wolfram wanted to be with

Yuuri at some point, Gwendal wouldn't put too much of a fight. Keyword being, too much of a fight.

"Von Voltaire, how long has it been boss?" Yozak immediately reached over and hugged Gwendal, causing his left eye to twitch. He looked over at Conrad, who wasn't glaring, but he wasn't quite happy either. Gwendal coughed and pushed Yozak away, giving him that look that said, stop playing around Gurrier and do your job.

"You know you missed me, boss." Yozak smirked, backing away and settling down on a chair. Griselda came over and brought Yozak some tea, Gunter walking behind her, happy to see a friend.

"How is his majesty doing?" Gunter asked, eagerly.

"Well, his majesty is fine, he is even getting married in a month." Yozak shrugged, causing the others to cry out, wanting more information.  
"'Sararegui now has Wolfram, and he is forcing him to marry Yuuri." Yozak informed them, causing Conrad and Gwendal to freeze and pale.

"What? Dammit!" Gwendal snareld, unable to belive that his baby brother was captured. They had tried their best to keep him hidden!

"Why didn't we stop it!" Conrad slammed his fist aginst the wall, unable to believe he failed his baby brother.

"Thankfully, he is going to marry Yuuri, that is a blessing." Griselda pointed out, which did make Gwendal and Conrad feel a tiny bit better.

"I believe, your excellency, that Von Bielefeld allowed himself to be captured." Yozak pointed out, causing Gwendal and Conrad to glare at him.  
"That makes sense, we all know that Wolfram hates being in the dark, and he is rather impatient." Gunter added, agreeing with Yozak.

"Wolfram….." Gwendal picnhed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming over him.

"Well, we have him in the inside, that does help us a lot." Conrad muttered, trying to come to terms with the idea of his baby brother being involved.

"well, I'm sure his majesty will take care of him, they are engaged now, apparently." Yozak tapped his chin, pondering just how that would work out between the two.

"About that," Gwendal huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"Now now, Gwendal, Wolfram is old enough to decide who he wants to marry." Gunter sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he is not deciding, he is being forced." Conrad added, not liking the idea of Wolfram being forced to marry.

"Yes, but you know that Wolfram likes Yuuri." Griselda came into the conversation.

"Yuuri is too young to be with Wolfram!" Gwendal argued back.  
Yozak rolled his eyes as he listened at the four argue.

"Hey, listen up! how about we focus on taking back the kingdom and then you all argue about Wolfram and Yuuri's wedding!" Yozak cried out, causing the four to immedialtey silence.

"That's better, now let us think of how we are going ot go about in taking Sararegui down." Yozak huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Right, of course."

* * *

Yuuri walked out of his room and walked over to where Yozak said Wolfram's room was. He had seen him here and there, being dragged around by the soldiers. He was still under surveillance, in case he tried to run. So far, wolfram had been behaving, well, to an extant, meaning he hadn't tried running away…yet.

Yuuri sneaked into the room, quietly closing it behind him, when he was pressed against it, a knife against his throat. He gulped, staring into emerald eyes.

"Your majesty," Wolfram huffed, pulling away, allowing Yuuri to slump down to the ground.

"just came to see you were alright." yuuri squeaked out, rubbing his throat.

"Wimp." Wolram muttered under his breath, walking over to look out that window.

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri huffed, shakily stnaidng back up.

"I find that hard to believe." Woflram didn't even turn to look back at him.  
"Who was the one that was captured?" Yuuri snapped back, angrily.

"Oh please, do you actually think those soldiers could contain me? I allowed myself to be capture, wimp." Wolfram snorted, smirking at Yuuri.

"Why?" Yuuri asked confused. Why would someone with a strong spirit want to be captured?

"Someone has to protect you, wimp. Besides, I refuse to be kept out of this. they are my people as well and I will help." Wolfram stated firmly, making Yuuri fall into awe once again.

"You really are beautiful." Yuuri found himself muttereing causing Wolfram to turn bright red.

"Shut up, wimp! Don't say such things, I am not a woman." Wolfram huffed, the blush ever present. Yuuri turned bright red as well, embarrased.

* * *

Yozak tied the cloak around his head, turning to look at Conrad, waiting for him to be ready. He had left the maid's dress for his normal attire.  
"Come on, Captain, hurry it up." Yozak grinned, patting the mane of his horse, before sending it walking.

"Who are we going to see?" Conrad asked, catching up to Yozak.

"Geika, he is the missing piece to our plan." Yozak smiled causing Conrad to frown.

"You know where he is? We have been trying to find him but to no avail."  
Yozak just laughed merrily and shook his head.

"Of course I know where he is at, the Geika tells me all." Yozak shrugged, causing Conrad to grumble.  
"Just how close are you with him, then?" Conrad asked, a bit angrily.

"I am a spy and he is the king's advisor, we have similar skills. Besides, you must know that Geika is off limits, don't you?" Yozak cocked his head to the side and looked at Conrad, curiosuly.

"Don't look at me like that." Conrad sighed, avoiding making eye contact with Yozak.

"Why?" Yozak asked, voice laced with hurt.

"I don't think I would be able ot help myself if you do." Conrad responded, the tiniest blush covering his cheeks. Yozak on the other hand was bright red, coughing a bit to regain his composure.  
"Well, Shinou is the only one for Geika." Yozak changed the subject, going back to talking about Geika.

"I thought that was our secret." came the sudden voice from behind the bushes. Yozak immediately jumped off the horse and tackled the other down.  
"Geika! How long since I've seen you." Yozak grinned, while Murata just chuckled, looking over at Conrad whow as smiling at him.

"Long time no see Conrad Weller, Yozak." Murata grinned, pushing his glases up his nose once Yozak let him go.  
"Geika." both of them bowed to him, in respect.

"Shinou told me you two were coming, I figure I would meet you half way." Geika smiled, glasses shining in the sunlight.  
"Will Shinou be involved in the battle?" Conrad asked, wondering what Shinou had planned. Murata just smiled secretly.

"He did not say."  
Conrad huffed, but remained silent.

"Come on, Geika, you can ride with me. I don't trust Conrad to not throw you off his horse." Yozak teased Conrad, who just glared but did not argue with him.

* * *

Wolfram smirked, throwing up the birdie, before slamming it over the net. Anissina laughed nad launched herself into the game.

"Finally, someone worthy!" she cried out, beginning to sweat and gasping for breath.

"Indeed," Wolfram nodded, face flushed from all the running around.

Yuuri grumbled as he watched them, annoyed at their belittling of him. so he wasn't that good at the game, who cared?

"Come on, wimp! I'll teach you how to play properly." Wolfram stood in front of Yuuri, hands on his hips. Yuuri gulped and shook his head.

"I think I will have to decline your offer, Wolf." Yuuri laughed nervously. Wolfram just glared at him, before picking him up from the front of his shirt.

"I said, I will teach you, now get a move on, wimp!" Wolfram snarled, throwing him over to the other sideo f the net. Yuuri whimpered, picking up the racket and getting ready to be brutally beaten by Wolfram.

"come on, Wolf, is this really necessarily?" Yuuri tried once again to get out of playing, but Wolfram just smirked evilly and got ready to serve.

"If we are to win against Sarareguei, then you need ot be trained to stop being a wimp! Besides, I refuse to marry a wimp." Wolfram huffed.

"Who said I wanted to marry you?" Yuuri snapped back, causing Wolfram to turn bright red in anger, before serving the birdie straight to Yuuri.  
Yuuri groaned as he was thrown back against a tree from the force that Wolfram hit him with.

* * *

Yozak sighed as he brushed his hair, before looking through his bag for a ribbon to go with the maid's dress.  
"Do you always go undercover in a dress?" conrad leaned against the closed door behind him.

"Most of the time, it makes it easier to get information." Yozak answered, not turning to look at Conrad, fixing the ribbon in his hair.

"Is this really necessary?" Conrad sighed, watching as Yozak fixed his bag for his trip.

"Yes, it is, in order to be allowed into the castle, it is." Yozak stopped and looked up at conrad.

"We aren't even sure that Saraleguei will keep you two prisoners or kill you." conrad huffed, crossingh is arms in front of his chest.

"He wouldn't dare kill Geika, and as his maid, he won't touch me either." Yozak shrugged, though Conrad was not convinced.

"What if they find out that you aren't just a maid, Yozak? What then?"  
Yozak frowned and glared at Conrad, placing is hands on his hips.

"My job is my job, Captain. I will deal with it when it happens, but this must be done in order to save our people and his majesty."  
Conrad walked over and placed a hand on Yozak's cheek.

"You promise you will take care of yourself and not do anything stupid?" Conrad asked, eyes sofetneing. Yozak flushed and pulled away from Conrad.

"Of course, Captain, do not worry, everything will be fine." Yozak smiled nervously, before grabbing his bag and runnig out of the room. Conrad sighed and watched apprehensively.

* * *

"You and Weller finally gotten together?" Murata asked Yozak as they made their way to the castle.  
Yozak was holding the bags, walking behindMurata, head down.

"Of course not, Geika. Conrad, he is suffering from anxiety and stress, and I'm his best friend, he just finding refuge in me. He doesn't really mean it."

Yozak muttered, eyes glued to the ground, voice soft and sad.

"Besides, he only started acted that way when he saw me in a dress, that is all he sees, a dress." Yozak sighed dejectedly.

"Now now, since when have you been one to give up, eh?" Geika shook his head, slowing to Yozak's pace, placing ah and on his arm.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a group of soldiers suddenly surrounded them.

"I come to see Sararegui." Murata stated, standing firmly aginst the swords pointed at him. the soldiers looked at each other, before nodding and forcing him to move forward. Yozak bowed his head even lower when some of the soldiers came over to take her by the arm.

"She is my maid, do not touch her." Murata snapped at them, taking Yozak by the arm and leading her with him. the soldiers snorted, but gave the two space as they walked to the castle.

"Well, if it does not work with Weller, there does not seem a lack of guys that want you." Murata whispered to Yozak, who just grinned.

"Well well, if it is not Daikenja, on his own, and what is this? a maid?" Sara laughed, standing up nad walking over to look up at Yozak.

"What a pretty maid you make, no wonder you are such a fine spy." Sara grinned, but Yozak did not look surprised or anthing like that. He just looked at Sara, betraying no emotion. He knew that Sara would look through his disguise, he just didn't mention it to the Captain. Sara didn't get to where he was at by being unobservant. He was one of the most observant he'd met, right next to Murata.

"Murata, coming to me on your own, you are planning something." Sara laughed, while Murata just shrugged.

"Murata!" Yuuri ran over to his best friend and hugged him, surprised to see him there.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked worriedly.

"Ah, prince Wolfram, you are here as well. You are the one marrying Shibuya?" Murata pushed Yuuri away and bowed to Wolfram, as he came over.

"Hai, Geika, much to my dismay, I am to marry this wimp in two weeks." Wolfram scoffed, shooting a glare at Yuuri.

"Hmmp!" Yuuri crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh my!" Sara laughed merrily, watching the spectacle in front of him.

"I know you three are planning something, after all, his majesty is not bright enough to think of anything. But you three, I have to keep an eye on you." Sara grinned, pinching Yuuri's cheek, causing him to wince.

"For that reason, I will set my plan in action first, and may the best one win, eh?" Sara grinned, going over to sit back on the throne.

"Send our dear Geika and his maid to their room, Wolfram and Yuuri, to their rooms. Afterwards, send invitations, we are going to have a competition!" Sara called out, watching as his four guests were escorted to their rooms.

"What is your name, beauty?" the soldier from before walked next to Yozak. Yozak just shot him a glare.  
"I follow orders, madam," the soldier tried to appeased Yozak.

"I have nothing to do with men, who do nto stand for what is right or for what they believe." Yozak hissed, moving away from the soldier and remaining by the side of Murata. Murata shot the soldier a smirk, before walking into the room and pulling yozak with him, slamming the door shut.

"I saw the way you hugged Geika, you cheater." Wolfram huffed as he walked next to Yuuri.

"He is my best friend and I am not a cheater!" Yuuri snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You excellency, Sara has ordered that you participate in the tournament, which will take place in two days." one of the soldiers informed Wolfram, right as they stopped in front of his room.

"What? Orders me?" Wolfram snarled.

"Yes, you will be given your uniform and your sword." the soldier responded, before pushing wolfram into the room and slamming the door shut.

"Hey, wait a second, Wolfram can't be in the tournament." Yuuri cried out, as he was pushed over to his own room.

"The king gave his orders," the soldier snapped, pushing yuuri into his room and locking him in there.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?" Griselda came in, hurriedly.

"There is a tournament being held tomorrow!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, a tournament?" Conrad looekd over and took the poster that she was holding.  
"Yes, it seems Wolfram will be taking part." Griselda pointed to his name on the list of contenders.

"Wolfram?' Gwendal frowned, lookng up from his knitting.

"not only that, the prize is a beautiful red head, according to Sara, he calls her a niece of his." griselda snorted at the thougth of Yozak finding out that Sara was calling him family.  
Conrad was ready to burst a blood vessel.

"HOW dare he!" Conrad was stopped from storming out of the house by Gwendal, who was holding his arm.

"We will go to the tournament, in disguise. We will rescue them, besides, you are the best swordsmith in all of Shin makoku." Gwendal smirked causing Conrad to grin back.

"I will go along as well, it has been a while since I've takne part of a competition." Gunter sniffed, standing up determinedly.

"You just want ot go because you are afraid of my safety." Gwendal rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I have to make sure and protect my lady." Gunter mocked bowedto Gwendal, who threw Gunter one of his needles. Gutner just chuckled.  
"Let us get ready, then!"

* * *

Yozak grumbled as he glared at his reflection. His hair was slightly curled, with a beautiful satin blue ribbon holding it back from his face.

A choker with a butterly was strapped around his neck, and the dress he was forced into had a low v-neck line, the dress hugging his waist and hips, flowing down his legs. The two slits, one on each side of the skirt, were high enough to reveal a bit of his thigh. The cerulean heels strapped ot his feet were the finishing touch.

He had to admit that he looked damn good, and the silk felt good against his skin….but seriously, he was going ot be given to the winning contestant. He was not looking forward to that. Of course, he also knew that Conrad and Gwndal would be part of the contest. There was no way they would stay away, which is what Sara was counting on.

"You look beautiful, Madame Gurrier," Murata came in, offeringh is hadn to Yozak, grinning mischievously.  
"Oh be quiet, Geika." Yozak pouted, grasing Murata's hand and allowingh im to lead him out.  
Yuuri was surprised once again, seeing Yozak in such get up.

"Yozak, you never seize to amaze me." he blusehd, causing Yozak to laugh.  
"Let Von bielefeld not hear you or kill skillet us both." Yozak teased, causing Yuuri frown worriedly.

"He is taking part in the tournament, oh I hope he does not get hurt." Yuuri sighed, causing Murata and Yozak to share a look.

"He was taught by his brothers, I am more worried for those who fight against him." Murata shrugged.

"My niece, you made it." Sara smirked, kissing yozak's hand for show. Yozak rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Sara. Yuuri sat on the other side of Sara, while Geika sat next to Yuuri.

* * *

"How do we look?" Gunter twirled for his daughter, Griselda.

Gwendal had his hair down, with dark green glasses hindering the recognizition of his eyes. He wore simple brown pants and a brown tunic over them, the finishing touch was the dusty apron. Conrad on the other hand had an eyepatch, his hair hidden by a sailors hat. His clothes were a navy blue, showing his status as a sailor. Gunter on the other hand, resembled a librarian, hair in a bun, with black pants and a dark blue shirt and a black coat over it.  
"Let's go, wish us luck, Griselda." Conrad nodded to her, before the three slid into the crowd, lining themselves next to the other players.

Conrad glanced over to where Sarah was sitting, eye widening when he saw Yozak. He looked beautiful in the get up, someone worthy of royalty. He glanced around and saw a number of soldiers pointing at the red head, eyes filled with lust. Conrad felt a sudden rage roar inside of him. He took a deep breath, before sauntering over to where Yozak was.

Yozak was surprised when he saw a sailor making his way over to him. there was something familiar about him, why was that? Where did he know him from?

"My lady," the sailor bowed, before standing back up and smiling softly at Yozak, "a flower, for such a beautiful lady." he picked a flower from his side pocket, handing it to Yozak, placingh is hand over Yozak's hand. Yozak flushed, leaning in closer to the sailor.

"Captain, you do know this is a trap." he hissed, so only Conrad could hear.

"Of course, my lady, but I could not sit back and watch another win yourh eart." he bowed again, before walking off. Yozak was bright red by then, taking hold of the flower and caressing the petals.

He glanced at the other two, and realized that they must be Gunter and Gwendal. His attention was then brought over to Wolfram, who was being led by soldiers to the line. He was wearing the blue uniform he was known for, sword held tightly to his belt.

Conrad and Gwendal noticed him, and felt their heart swell with pride. Wolfram was holding himself like a soldier, eyes straight ahead, ready for the tournament.

Yuuri was biting his bottom lip, worried for the safety of his Wolf.

"Welcome to all! To the Golden Sword tournament!" Sara called out, smirking.

* * *

Wolfram stepped into the ring, eyeing his opponent. He smirked, drawing his sword out, legs spread apart, balancing himself as he waited for his opponent to make the first move. His opponent made the mistake to see him only as a beautiful face, getting his sword quickly thrown from his hand, blade pressed against his throat. The crowd cheered.

"Bravo! Wolfram!" Sara laughed as he clapped.

Yuuri sighed in relief, while Murata just grinned. On the sides, Conrad and Gwendal watched proud that their brother had not forgotten what they taught him.

Gwendal and Gunter had similar matches, the soldiers believing they were easy win lost two minutes into the match.  
Yozak watched as Conrad went up, knowing that there was no way, Sara would not know who he was. Conrad had a distinctive way of fighting. He was the best swordmaster in Shinmakoku.

Sara couldn't help but laugh giddily, having at once recognized the three best players in the field.

"Captain, do we have a plan?" Adelbert smirked as he took his place next to Conrad, waiting for the next match.  
"Yes, don't get captured." Conrad grinned, before going up against his next opponent.

Wolfram stepped next to Gwendal and Gunter, voice low.

"Aniru, I missed you." he whispered, causing Gwendal to knock his shoulder with his own, the only thing he could do without giving himself fully away.

"You have done well, little prince." Gwendal responded, sligthly turning his head to smile at Wolfram, who relaxed.

Yozak glanced around, taking notice of all the soldiers and exits. In the far back he saw Alford, he kept staring at him until the guy finally turned around.  
Alford glared at him, thinking he was family of Sara. Really, Alford thought he was related to Sara? Yozak had red hair and blue eyes for heaven's sake. He rolled his eyes, before nodding with his head over to where Conrad was fighting. Alford just looked at him confused for a few minutes, before nodding in realization, cheeks flushing. Yozak figured that Alford realized who Yozak was, finally.

"It seems, the last two contenders, our own Raven and the sailor!" Sara cheered out.

Conrad sneered as he stepped in front of Raven.  
"Well well, the sailor has skill, eh?" raven smirked, raising his sword up.

"Indeed." Conrad stated, before rushing forward.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats, watching as neither gave foot. Yozak bit his lip, leaning forward slight to glacne over at Murata and Yuuri. Murata knew that it was Conrad that was for sure, he wondered if his majesty had figured it out. Yozak knew the moment that Conrad won, because he would win, Sara would call the soldiers to seize him.

It happened, that Raven lost his sword and was pinned down by Conrad.

"It seems our winner is the sailor! May he step up to claim his prizes, the golden sword, and the hand to my niece." Sara called Conrad over, smiling as innocently as possible. Conrad knew better, btu walked over anyways, the plan was still in motion. He looked over at Yuuri and Murata, before landing his eyes on Yozak and nodding.

"Your highness," Conrad made a dramatic bow.

"Congratulations, sailor," Sara said, picking up the golden sword and holding it over Conrad's head, before stripping the hat and eye patch off in a swift move.

The whole crowd cheered, it was at that moment that Alford rushed from the side.

Gunter and Gwendal rushed forward while Yozak stood up and pushed Saraguelei back.

The whole area was full of chaos.  
"Come on Shibuya!" Murata grabbed Yuuri and pulled him down.

"Come on, Geika, wimp! Let's go!" Wolfram reached over and pulled the two along.

"Take them that way, Von Beilefeld!" Yozak cried out, taking a sword from one of the soldiers and joining the fight.  
"Is he fighting with heels on?" Yuuri asked, watching as Yozak kicked ass in his dress.

"Yeah, I think he is." Murata nodded.

"Come on you two, hurry it up!" Wolfram snapped at them, dragging them off, shielding them from the incoming soldiers.

"Yozak, take care of them!" Conrad cried over to him, finding himself fighting right next Yozak.

"Aye Captain!" Yozak evaded more soldiers, rushing over ot help Wolfram in gettign Yuuri and Murata out.  
Wolfram and Murata pulled Yuuri out of the town and into the forest.

"Wait! We can't leave them behind!" Yuuri cried out, strugglign against their hold.

"Wimp, you go back and they will kill you, they can take care of themselves, come on!" Wolfram pushed him forward.

"Go, Murata, take him deep into the forest, I have to go back and help them." Wolfram pushed them forward, before running back.  
Yuuri tried reaching out for him.

"Dammit, Wolf, wait!" Wolfram was gone.  
Murata dragged Yuuri deeper into the woods.

"We can't run away, we must face them!" Yuuri snapped, but Murata would not be disayed, dragging Yuuri forward until they were far enough that no other sound but their breath was heard.

"They will be fine, he will be fine. You saw him fight, he only lost to own of his own brothers." Murata comforted Yuuri, who snorted.  
"He is going to be the death of me when we marry, isn't he?" Yuuri shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Hai, he will, but he will also keep you on your toes. He will make you strong." Murata agreed, leaning back agiansth one of the trees.

* * *

Yuuri had fallen asleep, curled against one of the trees. Murata kept watch, his coat was used as a blanket by Yuuri. Murata didn't dare make a fire, not until knowing it was completely safe. The bushes around them began to move, causing Murata to stand up in front of Yuuri protectively. Yuuri woke up, startled.

"What?"  
"It's alright, it is us." Gunter and Gwendal came into the small clearing. Adelbert and Alford followed, behind them Anissina crackled gleefully.  
Yuuri stood up, excitedly, wathcign as more people came into the clearing.  
"I am glad you are safe, Heika." Conrad came into the clearing, looking tired and haggard.

"Conrad! Told you to call me Yuuri!"Yuuri laughed as he hugged Conrad.  
"I apologize, Yuuri." Conrad grinned, gaining a bit of energy.

Yuuri stepped back and looked around, looking around for Wolfram.  
"Where is Wolf?" Yuuri asked, worriedly.  
Conrad nad Gwendal shared a look.

"Why isn't he here?" Yuuri demanded, angrily.

"Heika, Wolfram is-"

"No, I want him here, now!" Yuuri cried out, feeling an intense uncontrollable anger and fear.

"Yuuri, it's okay, I'm fine." wolfram came into the clearing, accompanied by Yozak.  
"Wolf?" Yuuri stared at Wolfram, unable to believe he was there.

"Hai, Yuuri, I'm here." Wolfram walked over and hugged Yuuri. Yuuri finally relaxed, hugging him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me, again! You hear me! When I order you to stay, you stay, you hear me?" Yuuri pulled back and grabbed Wolfram's shoulders, shaking him a bit. Wolfram's eyes soften and he nodded.  
"Of course, your majesty, it won't happen again," Wolfram nodded, causing Yuuri to relax his hold.  
"Sorry Heika, we had to take a longer route here, just to ensure we were not followed." Yozak smiled weakly at Yuuri, who nodded at him.

"It's okay, we are all safe, that is all that matters." Yuuri smiled, looking around at his men.

"Yeah, now to rest before taking the kingdom fully," Gwendal grunted, already starting to work on creating a fire.

"Well….I must ask, does anyone have extra clothes?" Yozak asked, looking down at his dress that was barely hanging onto his body. Conrad flushed, imemdiately taking his cloack off and using it to help cover Yozak.

"Come, I have some clothes you can use." Conrad guided Yozak through some trees.

"Aniru, do you think it is save ot leave Yozak with Conrad?" Wolfram asked Gwendal, as he watched Conrad drag Yozak off.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yuuri asked confised.

"Conrad might take advantage of Yozak! And take his vistue!" Wolfram frowned, turnign to look at Gwendal, who was blushing. Yuuri had began to cough, seeming to be choking on his saliva.  
"It's fine Wolfram, the two are old enough to know what they are doing, you and Yuuri on the other hand." Gwendal turned around and glared at the two. Wolfram and Yuuri flushed under the stare.

"You two are not allowed to have sex until you are 25!" Gwendal huffed, cauising Wolfram to blanchen with embarrasment.

"Aniru!" Woflram cried out.

* * *

Yozak began rummaging through the clotehs that Conrad had, for something suitalbe for him to wear.

"Is there anything here that is normal and not…so….uughh…."Yozak grumbled, throwing clothes all around as Conrad just watched amused.

"Do you wish for me to help you?" Conrad asked in a husky voice.

"No, thank you, Conrad, I want to get dressed not undressed." Yozak responded, feelingh is cheeks flushing.  
"Ahh…but you first need to take off the dress you have on now, before putting on the other clothes…." Conrad trailed off, going over to stand behind Yozak.

"Captain, your plot to seduce me is not working," Yozak moved, only to be stopped by Conrad's arm around his waist.

"I think it is, Yozak, if you only let it," Conrad muttered against Yozak's ear.

"Conrad, I'm serious when I say, enough." Yozak snapped, pulling away, turning around to see Conrad pouting.

"Why? You know my feelings for you are real, Yozak, they have been ever since we met." Conrad sighed, hand going up to touch Yozak's cheek.

"You are lying, if I remind you how you fell for Julia? How you never once looked at me with nay sign of want until you saw me in a skirt. I am not a girl, I am not Julia and will never be. The moment we get the kingdom back and things go back to normal, your so called feelings for me will leave you." Yozak snapped.

"How do you know that? How do you know what I feel? What I am going through? You dare to say that you know me? When all this time you have been spending time with my brother? With Geika? With everyone but me! And you dare to tell me that MY feelings are fake?" Conrad snarled, hurt at Yozak's accusation.

"Believe whatever you wish to believe, Weller, maybe I do love them more than I love you," Yozak retorted, grabbing the cloak Conrad had given him and throwing it back to Conrad, before grabbing his clotehs and storming off.

* * *

Gwendal was going over the plan, glancing over at Yozak and conrad, who were avoiding each other.

He sighed, because once again, the two stubborn fools were keeping themselves unhappy.  
"Yuuri, don't," Wolfram hissed as Yuuri tried to get Gwendal to not give Wolfram a part in the plan.

"I wont' lose you, Wolf," Yuuri hissed back.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't want to marry me," Wolfram snapped. Yuuri's eyes narrowed, before grabbing Wolfram's wrist and dragging him farther off.

"Look, this has nothing to do with marriage, Wolf-"

"This has eveyrthing to do with marriage! You don't care for me!" Wolfram snatched his arm back.

"I care for you, of coure I do, I care for everyone!" Yuuri frowned.

"Exactly my point, Heika. I will participate in the plan," Wolfram snapped, beginning to head back.

"You will stay here, that is an order." Yuuri stated, so everyoen could hear. Wolfram froze, shoulders slumping.

"If that is what his majesty wishes," Wolfram gritted his teeth, turning around to bow, before walking over and sitting next to Griselda.

Eveyrone just watched, uneasy as Yuuri came back to sit down.

Gwendal really missed his knitting stuff at the moment. He couldn't deal with all the stress at the moment.

…..

"Hey, Greta, it's time for bed!" Yuuri came in, smiling as Greta grinned at him.

"But I'm almost done with the novel Papa!" Greta pouted.

"Err…what novel is it?" Yuuri asked, walking over ot look at the book.

"One that Anississina wrote! Called Robin Hood!" Greta informed Yuuri, excitedly.

"Errr, well, I can tell you how it ends, alright?" Yuuri laughed nervously, taking the book from Greta.

"You know it?" greta asked, excitedly.

"Of course, and after I tell you the end, you go to sleep, alirght?"  
Greta nodded enthusiatically.  
….

…..  
Alright, so the evil king Sara was taken down by our heroes. The plan went as followed, Conrad and Adelbert sneaked into the castle, disguised as the soldiers of Sara. The others waited for them to lower the gate. Conrad was found by Raven, and they fought while Aldebaran lowered the gate, allowing for everyone else to come into the castle.  
Conrad disarmed Raven, and forced him to take him to Sara. Once there, both Raven and Sara were tied up. they were ordered to the dungeons.  
Two weeks later, they were sent to Shimarron, in order to live the rest of hteir lives there, jailed.  
The heroes lived happily ever after.

…  
Yuuri smiled, tucking the blanket around Greta, before kissing her on the forehead.

'Sleep tight." he muttered, before walking out the room.

"Robin hood." Yuuri chuckled as he made his way abck to his room.

"You put gReta to bed, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked Yuuri the moment he walked in.

'Yep, time for us to sleep." Yuuri yawned, changing into his pajamas and joining Wolfram on their bed.

"Good night, Yuuri." Wolfram pressed a kiss to Yuuri's cheek, before snuggling under the covers.

Yuuri blew out the candles, before joining Wolfram under the blankets.

"Good night, wolf." he muttered, wrapping an arm around Wolf's waist.

…

"The kingdom is saved." Yozak sighed happily, sitting down on a becnh in the gardens.  
"Hai, everything is back ot normal, isn't it?" Conrad smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Not quite, Yuuri and Wolfram are definitely not the norm." Yozak grinned, motioning over to where Yuuri was presenting Wolfram with some flowers.

"Wolf?" Yuuri flushed bright red, presetnign the flowers to Wolfram.  
"What are these?" Wolfram asked, confused as to why Yuuri was giving him flowers.

"I want to apologized, I shouldn't have forced you to stay behind." Yuuri muttered, taking Wolfram's hand and placing it around the bouquet.  
"It is alright, your majesty." Wolfram muttered, taking the flowers.

'No, it isn't. you are a free spirit, not meant ot be caged, yet I did that same thing. I kept you from flying nad living, all because I was selfish, wishing to keep you by my side at all costs." Yuuri went on, reaching up his hand to touch Wolfram's cheek.

"It won't happen again, Wolfram. I won't caged you, but I will ask you, to give me a chance, to prove to you my worthiness." Yuuri smiled tentatively, while Wolfram looekd at him, unsure.

"You are a wimp, you know that?" Wolfram muttered, eyes tearing a bit, before he threw himself into Yuuri's arms.  
Yuuri laughed nad held Wolfram tight.

"Finally, they have forgiven each other, I'm glad." Yozak smiled, happy that the kid had found his happiness.  
"Yes, they have the right idea, don't you think so?" Conrad turned to look at Yozak, who avoided his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about Captain." Yozka muttered, shifting nervously.

"Yozak, I apologize for yelling at you. You were right to doubt me, for I have done nothing for you, nothing that shows my love. Not anymore, I will do my best to make you believe that my feelings are true." Conrad stated, reaching over to take Yozak's hand.

"Conrad….I must apologize as well, I did not mean to be so cruel to you. I do love you, you know, but I do not wish to be hurt." Yozka muttered, looking down at hteir locked hands.

"You won't, I'll make sure you are never hurt again, Yozak. Just give me a chance." Conrad pleaded, tugging Yozak closer to him.

"Just one chance, Captain." Yozak smiled gnetly.

"That is all I ask for." Conrad muttered, pressing his lips to Yozak's.

* * *

They all lived happily ever after.

…  
The End.


	22. Lullaby

Summary: Conrart is having trouble sleeping! Yozak decides to help him out, being the nice friend he is!

….

Lullaby

…

Conrart groaned as he turned around on the bed. Normally, the gentle swaying of the ship lulled him to sleep, but not this night. His body was stilled tense from the past few hours. Nothing had gone wrong this time, thank Shinou.

His covered his eyes with his arms as he laid on his back, ears pricked, aware of all the sounds around him. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He was too worried to try to relax completely. The ship was supposed to be safe, but one could never be too secured. Besides, last time, the ship was supposed to be safe as well, but things did not go well that time.

Conrart threw the covers off of him and sat up. He looked and caught sight of his shirt. Gingerly, he stood up and stretched before putting his shoes and shirt on. He took one last glance around before walking out of the room an up to the deck.

Conrart let out a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. He felt sorry for his little brother, who could not enjoy the sea because of his motion sickness. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blue. He frowned, body immediately tensing up for a fight as he creep around the corner. The sight before him made him stop on his tracks.

The moon shone down on red locks. Blue dress danced with the wind. Smooth, light skin glowed under the moonlight. Conrart quietly walked up to the beautiful creature.

"I do believe it is a bit late for a lady like yourself to be out here." Conrart spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Oh, do not worry about me. It is completely safe." Blue eyes looked up to Conrart's brown.

"One word, pirates." Conrart stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point. Still, as safe as I can be."

"You going to be patrolling all night?" Conrart whispered, eyes darting around.

"Why, miss me already?" Yozak chuckled as he straightened up.

"Not being very lady like." Conrart gave a small smile.

"Too tense from earlier?" Yozak asked, as he turned around and made his way back down.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air." Conrart admitted.

"Hmm, well, we are almost home." Yozak muttered, so only Conrart could hear.

"My lady?" Conrart held the door open and bowed. Yozak rolled his eyes yet he still walked inside.

"Wonder what people will say if they saw such a lady like myself come into your room?" Yozak grinned and walked over to the nightstand, picking up the brush and brushing his hair.

"Yes, I bet all those suitors would be ecstatic." Conrart grumbled as he sat on the bed and took of his shoes.

"I bet they would. It is kind of nice having all those men after you." Yozak smirked as he looked at himself on the mirror. Conrart just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Captain, you know you are my one and only." Yozak smiled and walked over. Conrart just placed his feet up on the bed. Yozak smiled and pulled the covers over Conrart, tucking him in. Yozak smiled and sat next to Conrart, threading his head through Conrart's hair. He wished he could stay there and sleep with his captain, but he had a job to do. Yozak closed his eyes and began to gently sing. Conrart smiled and closed his eyes. Yozak always managed to relax him and get to him to fall into a deep sleep. Conrart could never, for the life of him, remember the lullaby that Yozak sang to him. Conrart only knew that Yozak's mother used to sing him that lullaby…..it was so pretty…..

Yozak looked down at Conrart, whose breathing had evened out. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Cornart's forehead, before standing up and heading to the door. He cast one last glance at Conrart before going out and resuming his post.

"Good night, Captain." Yozak muttered out into the night.

…

The end…

….


	23. Kisses in Disguises

Title: Kiss Me

Summary: It happened under the sakura blossom tree, a child's dream fulfilled with a kiss

* * *

He had caught his father and mother one night, before his father left to settle an uprising.  
He hadn't understood exactly what was going on, so he asked his big brother, who knew everything. When he asked Gwendal, Gwendal just furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"They were kissing." Gwendal finally answered Conrad after hearing Conrad's explanation of what they were doing. His father and their mother had their mouths pressed against each other.

"Kissing?" Conrad cocked his head to the side, eyes sparkling with confusion. Gwendal felt his heart melt at the look of his little brother. Why was it that he had such a weakness for cute things, it was even worst that Conrad was his little brother, that just made everything extra cute.

"Yes, it is what two people….." Gwendal looked at Conrad and figured that he did not want his little brother going around trying it because their mother was doing it.

"When two adults love each other, they unite their lips in what is known as a kiss." Gwendal tried to explain to Conrad who stared at Gwendal without blinking. It rather unnerved Gwendal how Conrad could do that.

"Oh. Have you ever kissed anyone Gwendal?" Conrad asked, smiling eagerly at his brother.

"No, kissing is reserved for a special someone Conrad. You have to wait for the right person to share it with, alright?" Gwendal said, picking Conrad up and taking him to his room.

"Hai, one day we'll both find our special someone!" Conrad chirped happily, while Gwendal just chuckled with amusement at his little brother's antics. He was so cute.

* * *

The next day, Conrad skipped down the steps and made his way to the gardens. He was happy because he knew his parents loved each other, and his brother promised to make him a stuffed horse.

He walked over to the swing that his father had done for him. He loved getting on it and feeling the air rush by him, it was like riding a horse. He had ridden once with his father.

As he swung back and forth, he remembered the conversation he had with his brother about kissing only a special someone.  
He couldn't help but wonder how it would be like and how his special someone would look like. He figured that it would be beautiful, with lots of flowers and everything green. There would also be a swing, maybe even the swing he was on at the moment. She, the special someone, would be beautiful like his mom.

She would wear a beautiful dress, have a contagious laugh. They would run around, laughing, playing tag and then they would kiss. It will be amazing, with probably fireworks or something like that, or at least that was what his mother had told him earlier in the day when he had asked her about kissing.  
Yes, Conrad had it all planned out, now he just had to wait for him to be older. He had to be an adult, after all, Gwendal said only adults kissed each other.

….  
He smiled as he watched her walk around the gardens. She was beautiful, with her breathtaking baby blue eyes and light blue hair. Everything time she spoke, something moved within him.

He was sure that he loved her.  
"Julia." He muttered, as he watched her pick up one of the flowers from the garden.

An image from when he was little popped in his head. He remembered a swing, flowers, and a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress.

He wondered and hoped that Julia was the one. He was older now, and he knew about kissing and all other things of life. It was just that, he couldn't just ignore what his brother had told him. Conrad wanted to wait for a special someone, maybe his mother obsession with romance had ruined him.

Conrad shook his head and moved back from the window, going back to his duty.  
He would talk to Julia later.

She was his special someone.

…..  
Conrad watched as Yuuri blocked one of Wolfram's attacks.

His heart ached as he watched Yuuri. He couldn't help it; sometimes, he would see her and it made him sick. He loved Yuuri, he did, but in what way?  
Conrad would always remained the body guard, the godfather, and the brother in law.

Of course, unwittingly, he couldn't help but feel a sort of love, pass that of a godson. He knew it was because of Julia's soul.

Of course, he could never see himself, swinging, with Yuuri in a dress next to him.  
No, maybe Yuuri wasn't that special someone.

Yuuri was not Julia, Yuuri was Yuuri.

….  
"Captain! You have been so quiet lately! The kid is going to start worrying!"  
Conrad didn't look at Yozak, he just stared up at the sky from his seat on the swing.

"Come now, Captain. Tell me what's wrong, or do you want to wait until later and get totally and completely drunk to tell me?" Yozak chirped, not faced by Conrad's distantness.

"Hn." Conrad grunted, standing up from the swing and finally turning to look at Yozak.  
"Jeezh, you sure know how to enjoy a swing!" Yozak said, moving forward to take the seat Conrad had unoccupied. He lifted his skirts up, before settling down upon the swing. Yozak smoothed down the skirt, before gently swaying back and forth with her feet. He couldn't swing too hard because of his dress.

"Yozak, why are you in a dress?" Conrad asked, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Since when do I need a reason? Besides, this is new, I wanted to see how it worked before using it for my next mission." Yozak shrugged, stopping himself and standing up.

"However, since you are being such a stick in the mud, I guess I'll head back with the rest of the people." Yozak huffed, hands on his waist as he mock glared at Conrad. It was at that moment that a sudden gust of wind hit the park, causing sakura blossoms to fall all around the area.

"How beautiful! It looks as if it were snowing Captain!" Yozak laughed, raising his hand to catch some of the petals. He twirled around and enjoyed the smell and feel of the sakura blossoms.

Conrad found himself staring at Yozak. Something clicked in his mind as he looked at Yozak looking up at the tree they were standing under.  
Yozak wore a beautiful light pink dress, fitting for the summer day. The swing gently swayed next to her. The air was filled with a beautiful scent of flowers. It was a perfect setting.

Yozak turned back and smiled at Conrad, his eyes locking with Conrad's.  
Conrad had found his special someone, he had been right in front of him the whole time.

"Captain? Are you really okay?" Yozak asked, frowning slightly.  
"I am now." Conrad muttered, stepping up and reaching up to caress Yozak's cheek.

"Captain!" Yozak huffed, trying to take a nervous step back but Conrad just held his chin in place.  
"Shh." Conrad muttered, before finally sharing a kiss.

….  
"Captain, I thought you told me you were waiting for that special someone…" Yozak trailed off, pushing Conrad back.

"I was, not anymore…." Conrad shook his head and smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss.  
"Conrad, we should really head back before they come looking for us."

"Let them."

"I am not about to stay here and help you regain all the time you lost-!"

"Shh."

"What's going on here?"

* * *

Title: Wow

Summary: Yozak learns of his womanly skills while Conrad pouts at being ignored

* * *

Yozak was a master of shadows. He prided himself in his abilities of a spy.  
Spying while a ball was taking a place was even easier than he expected. That just made his job a lot easier, so he did not mind, except for the fact that it was a risk. If he could spy then he was sure there could be other spies around.

Yozak sighed and leaned back against the wall, keeping away from the sight of anyone.  
He couldn't help it when his eyes focused upon Conrad. He watched as Conrad kept close to his mother, but still talked to some of the guests. He knew that Conrad did not like these events but he had to be there, being the son of the maou and all. Yozak wished he could attend the ball.

No, he could attend the ball, but he wished more that he could dance with Conrad.  
It was a stupid wish, that would never happen, but hey, he could dream. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw as he saw Conrad take some lady out into the dance floor.

He really did wish he could have at least once dance with Conrad.

* * *

Yozak sighed as he looked out the window. In between the training to be a soldier, the training for spy work, and just overall chores, he had no time to rest.  
It was rare that he had some time to just sit and stare out the window.

"Pssh."  
Yozak looked around at the sound.

"Pssh."  
He looked down and his eyes widened as he caught sight of Conrad.

"Conrad? What are you doing here?" Yozak hissed, looking around to see that no one was around.

"Come on, I'm bored." Conrad called back out.  
Yozak sighed and pursed his lips. His friend was going to be the death of him. He then grinned because, well, he enjoyed sneaking out and causing mayhem. He stood up and began to climb out the window.

"Careful now." Conrad muttered from under him.  
"Not like I haven't done this before." Yozak grumbled, climbing down until finally reaching the ground. He jumped down and dusted off his hands and skirt. Conrad just raised an eyebrow at the get up.

"What? Don't you like it?" Yozak chuckled, locking his arm with Conrad's before walking off.  
"You and your get ups. I haven't seen you lately, you usually come around to the academy." Conrad turned to glare at Yozak.

"I have been busy, besides, is that a way to treat a lady?" Yozak smirked while Conrad just laughed.

* * *

It was another day, another ball and he really wondered just how many balls there could be held.

He was getting tired but Von Voltaire kept on sending him out to keep guard. He didn't mind, it gave him something to do and more practice. His heart still clenched at the thought of Conrad finding someone in the ball. There were so many people here, that he was sure Conrad would find someone sooner or later.

Yozak knew he had to stop thinking about Conrad but he couldn't. He would blame it all on hormones and his female friends that had been helping him with his female disguises.

He was blaming it all on them actually. He huffed and leaned back against the wall, not wanting to see Conrad dance with another lady.

* * *

Yozak groaned, having just gotten news that there would be another ball and of course he had to like always, spy around. He was thinking of maybe acting like he was sick, but he was sure Von Voltaire would not like that. Besides, there was no way he was going to get that low. He was a spy, a soldier, he would not wimp out and not do his job.

He heard a knock on the door causing him to tense up and immediately smooth down his skirt, making sure nothing was out of place.  
"Come in."

"Yozak! We have come to help you win the love of your life! we think it is time for you to go out into the world. We believe you are ready!"

It was his female friends…..great….they were the only ones who knew he was a guy. He was beginning to regret every telling them anything about himself…anything…..

"Come on, you have a man to win over. After we are done with you, every man will fall for you!" they cheered, before jumping on him and beginning to dress him up. Yozak knew not to fight with them, he never won with them. It was something that he realized tended to happen with women. It was another reason why he decided that dressing up like a women would be a great help in his work. Von Voltaire did not know about his spy training, all he knew of was his soldier training. Von Voltaire seemed fine not knowing what Yozak did in his spare time as long as he did not get into trouble.

* * *

Yozak peered out into ball, feeling a bit insecure for the first time ever. He could not stay outside because his job was to keep guard. He had to walk inside and just why had he let them do this to him?

Yozak sighed and shrugged, deciding to just get it over with and walk in. He walked into the ballroom and stared around in awe. It was different view from the shadows. It was a really big room.

Yozak looked around, immediately noticing who was who and who was still missing. He had to learn the name of nobles. It was his job to know everything and everyone, it was easier to report things that way.  
The girls did not know he was a spy, they just thought he was trying to do everything to win Conrad. Conrad was his alibi.

He had a job to do, so he took a deep breath and began intermingling with people. He knew what questions to ask and he knew how to gauge reactions. This form was a lot better than just staying in the shadows. Not only that, but it seemed that the girls were right, there were some guys who had come up to ask him to dance. He had denied, saying he was waiting for someone. He wasn't, but he did not feel like dancing, at least, not with them.

"There is something fishy about that guy." Yozak muttered as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. He had gone outside to get away and think about what he had learned from the people he had talked to. There were some suspicious things, but nothing concrete.

"My lady, why is such a flower as yourself doing outside on this cold night."  
"What a charmer, Lord Weller, I cannot believe you are still single."Yozak looked up and smiled at Conrad.

"Can a lady keep a secret?"  
"You insult me, Lord Welller, of course I can." Yozak huffed in mock indignation.

"I am far from single. I am spoken for already." Conrad smiled, reaching over to take Yozak's hand.  
"Does he know you are here, seducing me?" Yozak laughed, allowing himself to be pulled closer to Conrad.

"Come, dance with me." Conrad said, tugging Yozak inside and into the dance floor.  
"Your brother is going to have a heart attack." Yozak muttered, glancing over to where Gwendal was talking to Gunter.

"Gwendal is too preoccupied with Gunter at the moment, actually. You do look beautiful." Conrad said, reaching up to touch the butterfly pin in Yozak's hair. Yozak wore a turquoise dress that accented his curves perfectly.

"Thank you."  
"This makes up for not coming to see me at the academy for a week now." Conrad pouted.

"You, my love, are going to be the death of me." Yozak shook his head but he couldn't keep the grin off his face.


	24. Accidental Fairy Tales

Title: Once Upon a Dream

Summary: Greta learns of fairytales and decides, she wants a costume party!

* * *

Yozak cocked his head to the side as he stared at the mirror. Well, it was definitely different from what he usually wore, but it was rather beautiful. He did not look half bad at all, he rather liked it.  
He smiled and twirled around, enjoying the feel of the dress.

"Yozak? Are you ready? The ball is about to start!"  
"Hai, Geika, I'm about done. I still can't believe I agreed to do this, only because the princess asked me to. No one can say no to her." Yozak sighed, picking up his gloves and placing them on. He cast one last look at the mirror, before walking out of the room.  
Murata was dressed up in a soldier get up; Murata said the character was called John Smith.

"The dress fits you perfectly!" Murata cried out, happily. Yozak flushed, before taking Geika's offered arm.  
"So, who am I supposed to be again?" Yozak asked for the third time.

"Belle, from Beauty and the Beast." Murata told Yozak once again. Greta had wanted a costume party, a princess party. Yuuri had told Greta all about the stories and movies from Earth. She was so excited and so everyone had to come dressed up as something. Yozak couldn't wait to see what the others were dressed up.

"I bet tonight is going to be fun!" Murata laughed.

* * *

Wolfram tugged at the sleeves of his dress. It was a light blue and it was silky smooth. He wasn't too fond with the fact that he had to wear a dress, but it was alright since it was for his little girl.  
His eyes widened as Gwendal walked into the ballroom. Gwendal had let his hair down and he wore a silver, sparkly dress. It was a nice dress and it actually looked good on Gwendal.

"Aniru?" Wolfram walked over to Gwendal who was shifting uncomfortably from all the looks.  
"Wolfram. Who are you again?" Gwendal grumbled.

"I'm Aurora, from Sleeping Beauty." Wolfram explained proudly, even though he had no idea if Aurora was good or not.  
"I'm Cinderally." Gwendal grunted, smoothing the skirt down nervously.

"My two sons! If I had known how good you looked in a dress I would have gotten you in one much sooner! Gwen! And Wolf! You always look breathtaking! Just like me!" Cheri said, hugging her two sons.

"Von Voltaire?" Yozak stopped right in front of the three and stared at Gwendal, who just turned a darker shade of red.  
"I never thought I'd see the day!" Yozak giggled.

"Papa! Isn't this great!" Greta came rushing over to them, hugging Wolfram and then her uncles and Murata.  
"the Princesses are here, but where are the Princes!" Greta pouted, looking over at the door.

"Who honey?" Wolfram asked, looking over at the door as well.  
In came in Yuuri, wearing the get up Prince Phillip.

"Dad!" Greta called over. Gunter and Conrad followed behind Yuuri, one as guard the other as just the obsessive advisor.  
"Wolfram is Aurora and you are Prince Phillip!" Yuuri turned a deep shade of red as he looked at Wolfram.  
"Gwendal, you are Cinderella and Gunter is Prince Charming." Gunter found himself needed a tissue once he looked at Gwendal.

"Yozak! You are Belle and Conrad here is the prince, or Beast!" Greta giggled, hugging her uncle Conrad who was dressed in blue.

"Now you all are paired up! Isn't it great?" Greta grinned tugging Yuuri and Wolfram into the dance floor.  
"Well, Captain, it seems the little princess has us all wrapped around her little finger." Yozak chuckled, watching as Gunter dragged a very unwilling Gwendal to the dance floor.

"Yes, she does, but we wouldn't have it any other way. Even if Gwendal would want the earth to open up and swallow him at the moment." Conrad chuckled, before taking Yozak's hand and tugging him along.

"Come, let us dance." Conrad said, pulling Yozak into his arms.  
"So, what is the story behind each couple?" Yozak inquired.

"Aurora is spirited and dreams of finding her prince, and one day out in the forest she does. However she does not know that he was a prince and that she herself was a princess. She gets her finger pricked and falls asleep. Prince Phillip fights a dragon and then goes to wake her up with a kiss, then they get married and lived happily ever after." Conrad explained.

"Ohhhh, it kind of resembles when Wolfram fell into that sleep from when his heart was taken."  
"Yes. Now for Cinderella, she was hated by her step family, her father died and so she was forced to do all the work in the house. She then gets a fairy godmother who gives her a carriage and a dress and gives her until 12 to go to this ball. She goes, meets the prince, they fall in love, she runs off, loses her shoe but the prince uses that to find her. They live happily ever after."

"Well, Gwendal does work a lot." Yozak muttered.  
"Hai, and Belle was a smart girl, who wanted adventure. Her father is an inventor and gets captured so Belle gives up her freedom for his. The Beast was cursed and he would remain a beast until he fell in love and that person loved him back. Belle stays with him, the Beast is mean at first, they begin to become friendly. He finally falls for her and she sees through him and falls for him. In the end, the spell is broken and they live happily ever after." Conrad explained.

"Oh, well, I don't see a resemblance to us!" Yozak laughed, thinking about the story.  
"Well, you are adventurous and beautiful and you love me even with all my faults." Conrad said, pulling Yozak even closer.

"Awww, Captain, you sure know what to say to a lady."

* * *

Title: Accidentally in Love

Summary: who knew a game of tag could be so self-revealing?

* * *

Yozak laughed as he run after the little princess.  
"Come on Yozak! You can't catch me!" she laughed, running through the gardens with Yozak behind her. He wasn't running that fast, since it was not about actually catching her, they both knew that. It was just, spending time playing together.  
All of the sudden, Yozak found himself hitting something solid and falling on top of someone.

"Uh oh!" Greta called out, having stopped when she heard the thud.

"Captain!" Yozak grinned, sitting and looking down at Conrad who was glaring at him.  
"Sorry, I did not notice you were there." Yozak apologized causing Conrad to just shake his head in amusement.

"Want to play with us?" Greta spoke up, having reached the two.  
"Yeah, Captain! Come on! We are playing tag!" Yozak exclaimed,  
Conrad looked from Greta to Yozak, both looked at him with eager and happy eyes. How could he deny them?

"Alright." Conrad agreed to play tag with the two, who cheered. Yozak got up and helped Conrad up, before running off with Greta.  
"Come on and catch us, Captain!" Yozak called out, taking hold of Greta's hand and running. Conrad smiled gently, before taking after the two. Laughter could be heard in the gardens as the three took turns being it.

"Greta! Time for lunch!" Wolfram came out and watched as Greta tackled Yozak, who fell back into Conrad, causing a tangling of limbs.  
"Papa!" Greta said, sitting on top of Yozak and grinning.

"Good afternoon Wolfram," Conrad nodded at Wolfram from under Yozak and Greta.  
"Come on you three, lunch is ready." Wolfram picked Greta up and went inside, unable to hide his amusement of watching the three play around happily.

"Well, that was fun, ne?" Yozak said, shifting to peer down at Conrad. Yozak looked so beautiful…Conrad couldn't stop staring at him.  
"Hmm, it was, maybe I would come out to play with you two more often. It is a work out." Conrad said, looking up at Yozak. He couldn't help but notice how Yozak's eyes sparkled with happiness. It had been a long time since Yozak had looked so happy.

"Hai." Yozak laughed, before leaning down, hair falling over the two of them.

"Come, Captain, we must eat." Yozak muttered, face so close to Conrad's, before pulling back and getting up.  
"Race you inside?" Yozak asked as Conrad stood up. Conrad stared at Yozak's cheeky grin and rumpled clothes.

"Hai."

* * *

Conrad stared down at the garden, where Yozak and Greta were playing tag again. Since that day, he couldn't help but think about Yozak and hear his laughter.

He couldn't help but wish to see that sparkling smile and contagious laughter. He'd missed those things. Yozak had stopped smiling and laughing for a while and Conrad hadn't noticed, not until that day.

* * *

"Captain, what is the problem?" Yozak asked, settling next to Conrad, bumping is shoulder with Conrad's.  
"What is the problem? I think I'm in love."  
Yozak felt his heart stop beating for a second. He gulped, feeling his eyes tear before he quickly composed himself.

"Oh? Isn't that a great thing!" Yozak chirped, confused as to why Conrad was looking so down. Conrad turned and looked at Yozak, staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"I hope so." Conrad said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Yozak's lips.  
"Captain!" Yozak said, face heating up as he pulled away.

"Are you serious?" Yozak squeaked, and no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop his face from heating up. Conrad chuckled and nodded.

"I'm in love."


	25. Unrequited Breaks

Title: Unrequited Pains

Summary: In the end, it comes down to being unable to control who you love, and it is painful truth

* * *

He huffed as he made his way to his room. He was dead tired and all he wanted was to sleep. That was all he wanted, until he heard the crash that came from the master bedroom. He immediately lost his sleep and rushed, along with others to the bedroom of his Majesty.

"What happened?" they stormed into the room only to see Yuuri with a broken nose and Wolfram storming out of the room.

"I hereby break the engagement." Wolfram hissed, storming back to his old room.  
Yozak watched in shock at the events before him. Cheri followed after Wolf, while Conrad went over to help Yuuri. Yozak knew this was not his show and made his way back to his room. He wondered what had happened that would cause Von Bielefeld to break the engagement like that.

He sighed and fell asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.

"Yozak?"  
Yozak groaned as he turned over to glare at the one waking him up.

"Captain, what is it? the sun is not even out yet." Yozak grumbled as he glanced out at the still dark sky.  
"I know, but it is about the events from earlier." Conrad muttered, shifting from foot to foot, nervously.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Yozak sighed, sitting up to look at Conrad, expectantly.

"His Majesty said someone else's name while he was with Wolfram." Conrad muttered, taking a seat on Yozak's bed. Yozak stared at Conrad, digesting that information. He felt horrible for Wolfram now.

"Well, then Wolfram was in the right to break the engagement and hit His Majesty." Yozak stated, frowning at Conrad, unsure of what the other wanted from him.  
"Yes, well, Yuuri still loves Wolfram-"

"Captain, we've been through this before. Yuuri said someone else's name, he does not love Wolfram enough to be with him and only him when they are together. Yuuri must let Wolfram go." Yozak stated firmly, reaching over to place a hand on Conrad's shoulder.

"I know you want the best for your brother and his majesty, but Wolfram needs to move on and Yuuri must let him. If he loves someone else, than he should tell that person." Yozak sighed, shaking his head and pulling his knees up to his chest. There was so much drama in the castle, Yozak was tired all over again.

"He has….told the person he likes…." Conrad practically whispered, eyes wide as he looked at Yozak. It was then that Yozak understood.  
"Oh….ohhh….ok, so the kid told you." Yozak muttered, running a hand through his hair. Wolfram had heard the person he loved say the name of his brother, that was not going to go over great.

"What did you tell him?" Yozak asked Conrad, unsure of what to tell the other.  
"That my heart belonged to another already." Conrad answered sincerely, looking down at his hands.

"What did Heika say?" Yozak, feeling bad for everyone in the castle. It was as if unrequited love was the new thing for them all.

"That he understood." Conrad choked out, shoulders beginning to shake. Yozak quickly pulled the other into his arms.  
"It is alright Conrad. You do not love him in that way, it was best to be sincere. The kid will be fine and Wolfram, he'll find someone that will love him. Things will work out." Yozak sighed, holding the other tight.

"the hurt will never go away for them, just like how it has never faded in me." Conrad muttered, pulling back and looking at Yozak searchingly.  
"I'm sorry Conrad. I can't." Yozak muttered, looking away. Conrad nodded and stood up, before reaching over to gently turn Yozak's head to look at him.

"I will always love you, even though you will always love him." Conrad muttered, pressing a kiss to Yozak's cheek, before walking out of the room.  
Yozak sighed and he leaned back on his bed. He watched the sky as it lighten with the sun. Perhaps, it was best if he stayed in his room that whole day…..

* * *

Title: Left behind

Summary: Conrad witnesses a betrayal and he can't do anything but break whatever is left of his relationship

* * *

Conrad moved pass Yozak, who quickly rushed after the other.  
"Conrad, wait, please!" Yozak pleaded but Conrad just pushed him away.

"What? What can you say that will erase you kissing him!" Conrad snarled, turning to glare at the other. Yozak winced and looked away.  
"It was a mistake, Conrad, please, I-"  
Conrad shook his head and resumed walking.

"I love you Conrad!" Yozak cried out, running in front of Conrad, tears streaming down his face as he pleaded with the other.  
"Not enough, apparently, to stop you from kissing the other. I can't do this Yozak. I could deal with you flirting with every single person, but kissing them?" Conrad shook his head, shoulder dropping.

"I loved you with all my being Yozak. I thought you felt the same way."Conrad muttered, looking down at the ground, unable to look at Yozak in the eyes.  
"But I do, Conrad. Please. Just give me a chance." Yozak stated, reaching to hold Conrad, but he stepped away.

"No, I can't. Not this time Yozak. I just can't." Conrad muttered, moving pass Yozak.  
Yozak turned around and watched Conrad walk away from him. He had no one to blame but himself.

Conrad stepped into his room and leaned against the door, finally allowing his tears to run down his cheeks.


	26. Paper Crane Holidays

Title: Paper Cranes

Summary: wishes or luck? Oh, and a marriage proposal!

* * *

Yozak frowned as he looked at the paper in front of him.  
"I don't understand, what exactly is this for?" Yozak turned to Conrad, confused.

"We will make a paper crane." Conrad stated, motioning to the number of paper cranes already on the table.

"It is called origami." Conrad explained, taking a sheet of paper and folding it.  
Yozak watched Conrad make one, before taking a sheet of paper and following Conrad, step by step.

He looked at his first crane, that didn't quite look like the bird it is suppose to.  
"It doesn't look right." Yozak frowned, poking at it. Placed next to the others, it was the ugly ducking.

"it is your first try, make another one." Conrad stated, pushing another paper to Yozak.  
Murata stopped by and grinned.

"Paper cranes! The story goes that if you make 1000 cranes you get a wish, or is it lots of luck?" Murata laughed and shrugged, taking a paper and making a crane.

"Yours and the Captain's comes out pretty, but mine still look weird." Yozak frowned, placing his other crane with the others.

"It looks like a bird at least, unlike Gwendal's knitting!" Conrad teased, taking up another sheet of paper and pushing it to Yozak, who was waving goodbye to the Great Sage.

"Oh hey! Origami!" Yuuri grinned as he stopped by them.  
"Heika! Do you know how to make them too?" Yozak inquired, while Yuuri nodded and picked up a piece of paper to make one.

"they aren't the best, but still….they resemble a bird." Yuuri grinned, placing his also funny looking crane next to the others.  
Yozak felt better that his cranes were not the only ones that looked weird.

"What are these?" Wolfram stopped by, to look at all the paper cranes that had already been made.

"Want to learn how to make one?" Conrad smiled, passing Wolfram a paper. Wolfram nodded and followed Conrad as he folded his sheet of paper. It was the most perfect paper crane Yozak had seen yet.

"This is rather fun, how marvelous." Wolfram smiled, looking at his crane, before placing it with the others.  
"Well, see, Wolfram made my cranes look all weird." Conrad laughed, taking another sheet and folding it.

"Hey Captain, so are we aiming for 1000 cranes, so we can have that wish…or luck?" Yozak inquired, having gotten the hang of the folding.

"I thought it would be a nice goal, don't you?" Conrad smiled at Yozak who nodded.  
"We can never have too much luck, especially with the many troubles Heika gets into." Yozak laughed, finishing another crane.

"I was thinking more along these lines." Conrad smiled, turning to fully look at Yozak, who did the same. Yozak felt the sting on his cheek and turned wide eyed at Conrad.

"Will you marry me?" Conrad asked Yozak, eyes for once, showing their vulnerability.

"You don't need a wish to make that come true captain." Yozak laughed , leaning forward to place a kiss on Conrad's lips.

* * *

Title: Vacationing in Earth

Summary: Yozak finally has a vacation and it is decided that he'll go to Earth for the weekend

* * *

Conrad frowned as he poked into Yozak's room.  
He had been thinking about where they could go for Yozak's two day vacation. Yuuri had made it clear that Yozak needed a break and that Conrad had to go and make sure that Yozak had fun.

Conrad was now looking for Yozak so they could head out.  
"Captain!" Yozak turned, grinning wide as he finished packing.

"Are you ready to head out?" Conrad asked, his own bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes! I have not had a vacation in so long!" Yozak stated, frowning as he thought about his last vacation, before shrugging deciding that it did not really matter.

* * *

Yozak held tightly unto Conrad, as they slipped into the pool.  
"I will not drown, right?" Yozak frowned, looking from Conrad to Murata. Both of the chuckled and shook their heads.

Conrad hugged Yozak tightly, nodding to Murata that they were ready.

"Have fun!" Murata called out as the water began to engulf them.  
Both Conrad and Yozak gasped as they came out of the water. Yozak looked around at the bathroom in wonder.

"So this is the bathroom?" Yozak muttered, glancing around. Conrad smiled, getting up and helping Yozak out of the bathtub.

"Conrad! Glad to see you again! Yozak! Pleasure to have you here! Welcome! Let us get you two dry! I am glad that Yuuri forced you two to come here."  
Yozak stared at Heika's mother as she bossed them around. Conrad grinned and tugged Yozak along.

* * *

Yozak looked around as they walked down the streets.  
"So where are we going?" Yozak asked Conrad, as they walked down the street, hand in hand.

"We are going to a zoo." Conrad explained, watching as Yozak got more excited as he explained what a zoo was.

"Oohhh, but are the animals well taken care off? They aren't hurt are they?" Yozak frowned, not liking the idea of the animals being hurt for the entertainment of the people.

"I think this zoo does a good job at taking care of them." Conrad stated, causing Yozak to smile in relief.  
Once there, Conrad allowed for Yozak to drag him all over the place, seeing all the animals.

"There are so many animals! Look, a grizzly bear! It is so fluffy!" Yozak stated, peering into the Grizzly's habitat. Conrad smiled and tugged Yozak back, because even though they've gone through a lot of danger, it was best to be safe.

"Come on, let us go eat something, eh?" Conrad stated, leading Yozak towards the food court.

"Can I try the hamburgers? Even though Heika said that they were American not Japanese. Where is this America?" Yozak inquired, sitting down and looking at Conrad eagerly. Conrad smiled and set out to explain as much as he knew.

* * *

"Hello! Shouri!" Yozak waved at Shouri as they sat down to wait for Mamma Shibuya to be done with the food. Shouri raised an eyebrow before asking what they had done that day.

Yozak glanced at Conrad, who shrugged, before Yozak turned to Shouri and recounted their day, well, the main points.

It was strange, interacting with the brother of Heika without Heika around. Yozak wasn't that close to the other, but Conrad knew him more, so he thought the other would tell him.

Shouri was surprised when he found out that the two would be staying in their house in their world, even for just the weekend. He didn't think the two soldiers had vacation, Conrad perhaps had some day of rest but Yozak, being a spy, Shouri felt that he was always on duty. Though he didn't know much about him…..

"Food is ready! Come to eat!"

Shouri quickly sat up and helped Yozak up to his feet, noticing that of course the other would be wearing different clothes than usual, jeans and a t shirt, while Conrad wore slacks and button shirt. Two different styles of clothes for the two different men, it fit them. Shouri smiled at Yozak as they made their way to the kitchen, before remembering Wolfram and his jealousy. He turned to look at Conrad, unsure if the other would have the same bouts of jealousy but Conrad was just smiling.

"Do not worry, he won't kill you just because you helped me up or smiled at me." Yozak rolled his eyes, patting him on the shoulder before taking his seat next to Conrad.

Shouri sighed in relief before sitting down as well.

* * *

"Hey captain, are these jeans suppose to be these tight. I mean, they are like the leggings I wear back at home." Yozak frowned, coming out of the bathroom to show Conrad, who quickly shoved another pair of jeans for the other to change into. Yozak shrugged and changed the jeans to more comfortable ones.

"So, we'll head to the museum and pass by Heika's school." Conrad stated, tugging Yozak outside and towards their destination.

"So this is where he comes to school? Has von Bielefeld come and seen all these places?" Yozal asked as he stared at the building.

"I do not know, but perhaps I'll ask permission and see if I can bring him around, especially to the museum we are going to." Conrad smiled as he thought of his little brother.

"What about Heika, why don't you tell him to bring von Bielefeld here?" Yozak grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

* * *

Conrad looked down at Yozak, sleeping peacefully in his arms. They had visited the zoo, the art museum, ha a picnic at the park, seen Heika's school, watched Television. Yozak had been excited to learn about it all. Conrad sighed and ran a finger along Yozak's cheek, before bending down to kiss the other on the top of his head.

tomorrow they were heading back to work, but he knew that Yozak had enjoyed their time in Heika's world.

* * *

Yozak sighed as he packed his back to head out on another mission.  
"Be careful, Yozak." Conrad frowned, watched as Yozak once again packed his bag, but not for a vacation this time.

"I always am, Captain." Yozak grinned, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Conrad frowned, before relenting and kissing the other goodbye.  
"I'll see you when you return." Conrad sighed, watching as Yozak swiftly left the castle.


	27. Remeeting Conrad Weller

Title: Re-meeting Conrad Weller

Summary: It had been years, and now he had Kenji, but suddenly Conrad was back in his life

* * *

He was late. The meeting had run some minutes over and now he had to rush to make it to pick Kenji up. Why didn't people move out of the way? Didn't they know that he was in a hurry? Yozak took a detour through the park, since it was closer to his friend's house.

"Oof!" he suddenly ran into someone; he almost fell if it wasn't for the other's quick hold on his arm.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't…"

Yozak suddenly stared at the other in shock, recognizing the voice.

"Conrad?"  
"Yozak?" Conrad muttered, eyes widening as he looked at the other.

"I haven't heard from you in so long! How? Where?" Conrad cried out, unable to keep his eyes away from the other.

"I…look, I have to go…but…here, my number." Yozak quickly wrote his number down on a paper and gave it to Conrad, before rushing off with a wave.  
Conrad looked down at the number in his hand, smiling widely. Yozak.

* * *

Yozak rushed into his apartment, apologizing every minute as his friend just gave him a look.

"You are late, tsk tsk." Griselda stated, wagging her finger at him, before grinning widely.

"There you are! My little guy!" Yozak stated, bending down to pick up his baby.  
"Did you give your aunt any trouble? I hope not." Yozak muttered, laughing and kissing his son loudly on the cheek. Kenji giggled and clapped happily.

"He was running about. He bypassed walking to go straight into running. Gave me a couple of scares." Griselda stated, reaching over to caress Kenji on the cheek.

"I cannot thank you enough for watching over him today." Yozak sighed, smiling at her.

"It was no problem Yozak. You know that when I have time to, I love looking at Kenji." Griselda stated.

* * *

"Guess who I saw today Kenji." Yozak muttered as he sat down next to Kenji, playing with a stuffed bunny. Kenji looked at Yozak with a wide grin.  
"Papa!" He called out, hands calling for the bunny. Yozak grinned and shook the bunny in front of the other.

"I met with an old friend, Conrad Weller." Yozak smiled sadly, before shaking out of it and kissing Kenji.

"I love you baby." Yozak muttered while Kenji just giggled and played with the bunny, finally.  
A couple of minutes later, Yozak's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"  
"Yozak, it is Conrad."

Yozak did not think that Conrad would call him. He had hoped the other wouldn't call. Yozak wasn't ready to have the other back in his life, not now at least.  
"Weller, I must apologize about earlier."

"No need, I understand."  
Yozak glanced over to see Kenji beginning to climb unto the sofa, in search of the control.

"Kenji! Be careful!" Yozak called out.  
"Not a good time to call?" Conrad asked, curiously.

"It is as good as any time, trust me. Wait!" Yozak rushed over before Kenji fell back.

"How about you call me, I am usually free after 5pm." Conrad chuckled causing Yozak to sigh in relief.  
"That would be great, I'll call you then. See you." Yozak quickly hung up before picking Kenji up.

"You little one, are going to injure yourself. Come, let us give you a shower." Yozak smiled, taking the laughing baby to the bathroom. At least he loved baths, Yozak was glad for that.

That night, he listened to Kenji fall asleep and wondered, what it meant that he had met up with Conrad after having lost all connection with him.


	28. Waitressing Woes

Title: Waitressing Woes

Summary: after a bad date, Conrad tries to corner Yozak at his work place, all from advice of his brothers

* * *

Yozak made his way into the kitchen, calling out the order as he made his way to grab the orders that were done. He huffed as he made his way outside, carefully but quickly carrying the plates over to the right table. He smiled cordially and quickly served the food, before bowing and leaving them to eat.

He looked up at the sound of the bell, only to pale when he realized who had walked in. Conrad Weller. Oh no. Yozak acted as he didn't see the other, and quickly, but not too quickly, made his way to the back.

"Adalbert! Costumers, take care of them." Yozak hissed, pushing the other forward, but Adalbert just raised an eyebrow and glanced out, to see who the costumers.

"It is Weller, he won't take anyone but you. You know this." Adalbert muttered, turning to give Yozak a look that clearly said 'stop being stupid.'

"I do not want to deal with this right now, Adalbert, please just take it." Yozak pleaded, eyes widening and tearing and Adalbert submitted. He glared at Yozak but picked up some menus and made his way over. Yozak quickly run into the kitchen to avoid hearing or seeing what the other would do. A few seconds later, Adalbert stormed over and pushed the menus into the other's hands.

"He will not be seen by anyone that is not you, now please go, because he has Wolfram with him and we don't want him to make a seen." Adalbert hissed, pushing Yozak forward. Wolfram was with him? Why hadn't Yozak noticed that sooner! Oh dear!

"Right!" Yozak took the menus and rushed out, putting on a big smile as he neared them.

"Hello! Welcome! I am sorry for the delay! Come! This way!" Yozak stated a bit breathlessly, his cheeks slightly pink as he led the brothers to a table. It was the three brothers, Yozak knew that he was screwed. He also knew that Conrad was being unfair by bringing them along.

"Von Voltaire, Von Bielefeld, Weller, something to drink?" Yozak asked, giving them the menus and ignoring when Conrad's hand caressed his.

"We'll have some water." Gwendal responded, nodding at Yozak who scurried away before Conrad could say anything to him.  
Conrad watched him go with a frown.

"I don't know if this was a good idea." Conrad muttered, glancing at his brothers.

"Oh please, we are here, and you will go and corner him and talk to him and fix this. Stop being a wimp." Wolfram snapped, looking up from the menu to glare at Conrad, before returning to choose what to order.

"Wolfram is right, Conrad. Just talk to him." Gwendal muttered, eyes glued to his menu, feeling a bit uncomfortable at messing with his brother's love life. Conrad sighed as he stared out at Yozak, who was serving other clients. Yozak looked up when he felt eyes on him and flushed when he caught sight of Conrad. Conrad just smiled as he watched Yozak flee.

"Would you stop smiling like that, already? Just ask him out already! Now, what are you two ordering? Last time I ordered the fillet but I think I'll try something new." Wolfram muttered, causing Conrad to chuckle and finally look at his own menu. He knew it by heart by the many times he'd come around to the small restaurant.

"Yozak! What do you recommend?" Gwendal asked once Yozak made his way over. Yozak beamed and recited the specials and what he had heard was good from the other clients.

The three ordered and Yozak made his way to the kitchen. Wolfram turned to Conrad and motioned for him to follow Yozak. Conrad nodded and quickly followed the other.

"Yozak, can I talk to you?" Conrad asked, taking Yozak by the elbow and gently leading him aside.  
"Conrad, I'm at work, I can't-"

"Please, just listen to me." Conrad asked, cutting the other off. Yozak sighed and nodded, causing Conrad to smile widely.

"I am sorry that last time we went out, the date was a disaster. It was an old colleague and I have no feelings for her and I just want to be with you." Conrad muttered, taking Yozak's hands in his.

"Conrad, look, things are just-"  
"Just tell me that you don't ever want to see me again and that you feel nothing for me, and I'll leave you alone." Conrad sighed, looking at Yozak pleadingly.

"You know I can't say that." Yozak sighed, unable to lie to the other, because he really did want to be with Conrad. Conrad immediately pulled Yozak into a kiss, causing the other to gasp which allowed for Conrad to deepen the kiss.

"Uh hu."

the two parted when they say Adalbert standing there, eyebrow raised.

"Right, I have work to do." Yozak muttered, embarrassed while Conrad just nodded while laughing merrily. He kissed Yozak on the cheek before walking back to his table.

"He is going to be the death of you Yozak." Adalbert shook his head, but Yozak knew the other was happy for him. He was also right, Yozak was sure Conrad would be the death of him.

but….Yozak did not mind it at all.


End file.
